


Punched in the face by her sexuality

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Some angst, highschool, it got in my head and would not leave, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Kara Danvers is straight, or that is what she had thought. It had never really crossed her mind that she could be anything but. Then Lena Luthor happened, and it was like everything clicked into place, well it also felt a lot like she was getting punched, mostly because she was getting punched.the highschool au no one asked forbased on the tumblr post I found out I wasn't straight by getting punchedbad summary sorry





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this came out of someone commenting on my post so this happened it would not get out of my head so I hope you enjoy, and it will probably make more since if you check out the post before reading although it's fine if you don't. so now I wrote a supercorp au about the way I ended up finding out I was bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the tumblr post I found out I was not straight by being punched  
> Lena punches Kara before the school day starts and things go from there bisexual panic ensues

It was supposed to be a normal morning. Kara would head to her locker, get her books, and then she would head to homeroom. However, it all went sideways rather quickly. As she tried to open her locker, at the corner of her vision, she saw movement. Before she could move out of the way, a fist collided squarely with the side of her face. It was not a hard hit, as she had taken worse from school bullies, but it stunned her for a moment, her bag falling out of her hand and on the ground. 

“Oh my god, Kara! I am so sorry.” The one and only Lena Luthor had punched her in the face. Strangely, Kara wasn’t mad, mostly because she couldn’t focus on anything but the fact that Lena knew her name. 

Lena quickly came closer to Kara, cupping the other girl’s face in her hands. Kara had yet to formulate any words as Lena worriedly scrutinized her face, searching for any signs of injuries. Kara couldn’t help but notice just how pretty Lena was. She was so much cuter than Mike, who was staring at them a few lockers down. She thought that she would much rather date Lena Luthor than date Mike Matthews, since he was a pushy asshole. 

“Damn, I’m so not straight!” Kara thought blearily as Lena looked at her, and oh my god, Lena had such beautifully striking eyes and her hands were so soft. Kara found herself leaning into Lena’s touch, blushing as the other girl took it as Kara feeling faint and became even more worried for Kara’s well being, holding her face even closer than before.

In the background, Jack Spheer was looking at the two he was stuck between laughter and guilt. He and Lena were the best of friends and Kara had never seen the two argue over anything before. 

“I did not mean to punch you Kara, I am so sorry. Jack dodged, and my fist just hit you,” the black haired girl turned Kara’s face, to check where the punch had landed more thoroughly. Lena ran her fingers gently over Kara’s cheek. 

Kara was sure that if the other girl couldn’t see the blush that was creeping up her face, then she could most certainly feel how fast her heart was now racing. She tried to calm herself by breathing deeper and slowly, but it did nothing to help her situation. Beside them, Jack had now started to quietly snicker at the two of them. She still had yet to say a word back to Lena, unable to form sentences.

“Your hands are soft,” Kara blurted out, immediately wincing at her lack of filter, and moved away from Lena to cover her mouth. Lena instinctively grabbed her hands, worry written across her face, blushing slightly.

“Thanks, but I think that you might need to go to the nurse. You might have a concussion,” Lena said, trying to check Kara’s eyes for dilation, and any other signs of a concussion. When she noticed Kara’s perfect blue eyes were slightly more dilated than they should have been, she became more worried. If she had hurt the girl then not only would she end up having no chance with her crush, but she would also get detention or get suspended.

“I’m fine, I promise.” Kara said, stuttering over her words as she attempted to dissuade the other girl’s guilt at accidently punching her. Kara did wonder why Lena had been trying to punch Jack, though.

“No, no, you aren't getting off that easy, Miss Danvers,” Lena said, teasingly at Kara who was already trying to get back to her locker, and Lena was not about to let an injured Kara Danvers get herself even more injured.

“I'm fine, Miss Luthor,” Kara jabbed back just as teasingly as the other girl had at her. Lena laughed a little, smiling. Kara calling her Miss Luthor was such a foreign sound to hear.

“No, I’m not going to believe that until you have been checked out by the nurse,” Lena said, her voice authoritative. 

“You don’t need to do that, Lena. I’m sure you need to get to class.” Kara said, smiling brightly at her and hoping the thumping of her heartbeat wasn’t audible.

“I’d rather be late to homeroom than not take you to the nurse. I would feel better knowing that you are okay.” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand and leading her down the hall towards the nurse's office despite the girl’s stuttered protests. 

Kara was unable to keep her mind from wandering to how Lena was keeping her hand clasped in her own. Kara stumbled along uncoordinatedly behind Lena, trying to keep up with the other girl. She managed to stay somewhat calm while they walked down to the nurse's office. The two barely exchanged any words as they went along. 

Lena and Kara walked into the nurse’s office hand in hand. Lena was inwardly freaking out about whether or not she should let go of Kara’s hand, or if she should keep holding it because Kara was so warm, and she really liked holding Kara’s hand, but if Kara didn’t then she should definitely let go and-- She shook herself out of her thoughts. Unlike her mother, she did not thrive on gay angst. 

“What can I do for you two?” the nurse said, coming up to the duo and searching for any major signs of injury immediately.

“Kara here accidentally got p--”

“I got hit by a locker door by accident,” Kara said, interrupting Lena, knowing full well that the nurse would have to report Lena if she was told that she punched another student.

“Oh, did you now,” The nurse said rather sarcastically. Usually kids didn’t come to her when they got hit by locker doors. Most of the time they just shook it off and went to class.

“She got hit pretty hard, and she was a bit disoriented for a while. She seemed like she might have a concussion.” Lena said, trying to help Kara deal with the rather judgemental nurse. 

“Okay, I guess I can check you out. Go sit down.” the nurse motioned for Kara to sit on the seat. “And you’re free to leave, get to homeroom,” she said to Lena.

“I want to stay with her, it’s my fault she’s hurt in the first place.” Lena said, reaching out and once again holding Kara’s hand.

From where the blonde sat on the chair she could see the determination on Lena’s face. The same determination that Lena had when arguing with a teacher over one of the answers on a test. It was one of the things she liked most about Lena, that the popular girl was never afraid to stand up for herself when she had been wronged. Kara looked up at Lena, feeling her heart beat faster as the other girl stood her ground, the nurse eyeing her warily.

“Okay then, just stay out of my way.” the nurse said as she searched the cabinets for something to help Kara. “I need you to look at this for me,” she said, a small metal tool in hand.

The nurse shone a light in Kara’s eye, causing Kara to startle a little bit and squeeze Lena’s hand. She had never dealt well with sudden things like lights or people suddenly talking to her from where she could not see. Lena instantly noticed her discomfort and offered Kara a comforting squeeze back. After a few seconds, the nurse was done looking at Kara’s eyes, and promptly began to return her tools to their correct locations. The two could hear the bell ring signaling the beginning of first period.

“I don’t see anything wrong, but if you have any pain or dizziness you can come back and I can send you home.” the nurse said, turning back to Lena and Kara.

“Got it.” Lena said, speaking for both of them.

“Now, let me get you two a pass for first period.” She quickly wrote down a pass for both of the girls and handed it over to them before shooing them out of the office.

“Thanks for coming with me. You didn’t have to,” Kara murmured, her hand still intertwined with Lena’s as they leisurely made their way down the hall. 

“It’s my fault you got punched, the least I could do was take you to the nurse, Kara.” Lena said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world, but to Kara, who most people would not even give the time of day, it meant the world.

“I’ve taken worse punches from other people here, Lena, it’s nothing to worry about,” she said offhandedly, in an admittedly poorly worded attempt to make Lena feel better about the whole situation. 

Stopping in her tracks and pulling Kara back, she looked at the other girl with complete shock written on her face. Shock turned to worry in an instance as Kara looked at Lena with an expression that made it clear that it was not just a one time thing that had happened to Kara.

“Wait a second, who?” Lena whispered, astonished.

“It really doesn't matter,” Kara said, ducking her head and turning her chin away. Lena, offended by the idea that anything that happened to Kara didn’t matter, refused to drop the subject.

“You matter, Kara,” Lena said, pressing the subject further, her worry for the blonde growing immensely. She was starting to get mad, not at Kara, but at whatever asshole had decided to hurt this walking ray of sunshine that would never hurt a fly. 

“Please don't I really don't want to talk about it.” Kara said, her voice pleading, hands fidgeting uncomfortably on her shirt. Lena’s heart melted and she hesitated.

“Okay, that’s fine. You don’t have to talk about anything that makes you uncomfortable,” Lena relented, although she vowed that she would be keeping an eye out for anyone trying to hurt the blonde, and she would make sure that they had hell to pay. No one would be able to hurt Kara if she had any say in it.

“Thank you, Lena” Kara said softly. Lena usually liked the sound of Kara saying her name, but this time it struck a chord in her heart with how weak and frail the blonde sounded.

“Well I have to get to class. I’m going to check in on you later, okay,” Lena said, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

Lena walked away and grabbed her backpack up from her locker before heading to the Latin classroom. Kara slowly walked to her locker, mulling over her new revelation in her head. She guessed that her feelings toward Lena weren't that of jealousy, as she had previously assumed, but that of having a crush on the other girl. It was no wonder that she had never been able to hate her, even though she had long since been trying to convince herself that was what her feelings meant.

Opening her locker, three books fell out onto Kara’s head, shocking her out of her reverie. Usually she was able to catch the books before they fell on her, but she was far too occupied trying to get over the fact that Lena had been late to class for Kara, Lena had held her hand, Lena had worried over her well being. She got her books together, trying to focus; after all she had a math quiz to take. 

Kara walked into the classroom, and Mr. Jenson was not pleased with her, as he hated when people were late. He gave her an angry look as she handed him her note. She went over to her seat in the middle of the class, between James and Jack. If it were up to her she would be up a few math classes, as the things they had her doing here felt like it was for preschoolers.

Kara had been told by her foster parents that she needed to hide her genius from the world. Although her powers had not fully come in yet, giving away how much math and science she knew would draw suspicion and too much attention to her. Thus, Kara pretended to struggle with simple subjects that she excelled at while on Krypton. 

“Kara, are you okay?” Jack said, leaning over his desk to check on her. The two rarely talked, but Jack was a nice guy, and she knew that Jack and Lena were best friends and practically inseparable. The whole school used to think that they were dating, but Kara knew differently, since she’d had a locker next to him and Lena since fourth grade.

“Yeah, I’m fine, no damage done,” she whispered back. Jack opened his mouth to respond, but was cut short.

“Quiet! I’m passing out the quiz now. If you talk, you get a zero.” Mr. Jenson bellowed across the room.

After he’d finished passing the quiz down the rows, she tried to be slow filling in the answers although she could have solved all of them in a minute, if she wanted to. She had a method of filling in tests to prevent fifteen minutes of boredom. She would compile all the answers in her head first, go back before even making a mark on the page and do them again, then finally fill them in. She still had to wait a few minutes before turning in her quiz, but it worked well and always made her the second or third person to get up and turn in the assignment.

She took her quiz up to the front of the room and put it in on top of the first one, Jack’s. Jack was almost always the first person to turn his work. As she sat back in her seat and pulled out a book to read, she saw that Jack had managed to sneak his phone into class and was texting Lena. She did not mean to look at who he was texting, as she didn’t want to violate his privacy, but the simple thought of the brunette’s name filled her head with the feeling of Lena’s hand nestled comfortably in hers.

The book that Kara had pulled out was useless. No matter how much she stared at the page, she could not get her mind to focus on reading. All she could think of was Lena. How her green eyes shone brightly whenever she talked about science. The way the brunette walked with such confidence, how she still stood and spoke and fought despite what others said about her. She always kept her head up high.

How had Kara not seen it sooner? She couldn’t think of a time she didn’t find Lena to be beautiful. She was always that beautiful to Kara, but she’d just always mistaken her thoughts of the other woman’s beauty for that of envy or anger. But now, full-fledged admiration welled up in her chest, warm and burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thanks to my beta luthearp who has fixed my numerous mistakes on the last few chapters  
> and feel free to hit me up on tumblr with any questions about this story I can be found at magnificent-dragons
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day continues to get harder for our poor bi superhero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would update this sooner it just would not flow so thank you all for being so patient with me

The bell rang signaling the end of math class, and she quickly packed up her bag and went out the door and towards her locker but, before she could reach it she was stopped by Jonah Trollen, he looked down at her with his signature twisted smile, as he ran one hand through his dirty and greasy blonde hair. 

“ where you think your going munch,” He said, his voice had a venom to it that always caused Kara to back up, she knew that if she really wanted to she could take him down. It would only be a matter of focusing her strength like Kal-el had taught her.

“ I was going to english,” She said quietly, trying to back away from the larger boy, it did not work though as he simply walked closer, He was going to make her late for class again, she could not afford to be late for class again or she would get detention.

“ without saying hi to me first, huh” he mocked being offended before he seemed to make himself even more angry. He leaned forward and into Kara’s space causing her to move backwards, and further towards the door of the math room once again. 

“Sor-rry Jonah,” Kara said weakly, she was shrinking into herself. She stepped back slightly trying to get out of Jonah’s reach.

Kara turned, and quickly as she could without using super speed weaved her way through the people making their way out of classes, trying to evade Jonah. She was down the hall and only a few feet from the door to english class when she ran right into Winn, knocking over her friend and dropping her books.

“ Kara are you ok?” Winn said quickly, even though he was the one who took the brunt of the fall.  
“ I should be asking you that question Winn,” Kara joked, while getting up and collecting her books, after giving one last glance back towards where Jonah had been. Winn just shook his head at Kara, and handed her one of the books she had dropped before heading into the classroom.

Kara went over to her desk and sat down, she waved slightly at Lena who was in the front of the class, Lena smiled back and waved at her, as Kara moved to her seat to get ready for class. She found that a smile had spread across her face, simply because Lena had smiled at her.

This was probably one of her favorite classes to be in, maybe it was the fact that Lena was in her english class almost every year, or it was that there was so many things that could be learned about the literature and the language itself.

Sitting back she listened as the teacher started the lecture on the book that they were reading, she had already finished it a few days after they had received the book, so she simply listened to people speculate over it. She had pulled out a binder and a notebook she was taking notes occasionally in the binder, but she was sketching in the notebook.

It was nothing in particular that she had planned, but she had started with the basics of a face, and had yet to change them to be more specific. The class went by, while she was absentmindedly drawing she would occasionally look over at Lena, who looked wonderful even in the odd lighting of the classroom.

The bell rang at it's usual time, Kara quickly packed up her sketch notebook and started to head to the front of the class, when she encountered an outstretched foot and fell to the ground. Tamara, was laughing in her chair, the other girl with short hair, and honestly not so pleasing face, had become the closest thing Kara had to an archnemesis besides Leslie. 

Lena who had yet to leave the room, shot up and went toward Kara, quickly helping the other girl up, as Tamara made her way out of the room. Lena handed Kara her binder that had fallen from her arms, and smiled at Kara as she helped Kara up and toward the door.

“ so how often does she do that to you?” Lena questioned, as they headed towards their lockers once more. Lena looked at her, worried about Kara’s well being. 

“ it doesn't really matter,” Kara was avoiding eye contact with Lena. The dark haired girl grabbed Kara’s hand making kara look Lena in the eyes.

“ it does matter and how it makes you feel matters Kara, your feelings matter.” Lena said, with such conviction in her voice that Kara broke a bit. Kara knew that she was not ready to talk about it at the moment, it would leave her shaken and tired.

“ I will tell you later, how about after school ok.” Kara waited for Lena to nod and agree to her request, before separating their hands so that she could open up her locker once more.

“ Just promise me, that if you get hurt you will let me know” Lena said, she had gotten her books for the next class and was resting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

“ I promise that I will let you know, now we should go before we are both late for two classes before lunch.” Kara said smiling trying to lighten up the situation, she succeeded in making Lena smile slightly and nod.

The two went their separate ways, quickly making their way to the respective third period classes. Lena was headed to health while Kara was headed toward the dreaded latin class. The latin teacher was nice, but he was overly enthusiastic and sitting in his class felt like she was in the middle of a latin version of dora the explorer. He truly was a nice guy, but it always felt like he was treating them like the audience of a children's tv show.

Then again, it could just be Kara, after all she was adept at learning languages and had mastered latin in a week. So now she would simply sit in class occasionally taking notes and sketching, she was adept at hiding her sketches when teachers would come by. 

She sat herself next to Winn who was working on the next day's homework already, Lucy sat right in front of Kara, Lucy handed her a note as she sat down. Kara pulled out her books and binder, she pulled out a fresh piece of paper to draw on for that class.

“ what’s with the note Luce?” Kara whispered to the brunet, trying to figure out what was going on, Lucy was not one to ever worry about talking in class, and besides Mr. Shemet did not care if anyone talked in class.

“ just read it.” Lucy said over her shoulder, to Kara who was no less confused than she had been when Lucy handed her the note.

She opened up the note at the same time that Mr.Shemet came up to the teaching podium. She focused on the paper in front of he,r trying to figure out just what Lucy meant by it, she knew about the lockers, ‘well everyone knows about lockers’ she wrote back and handed to Lucy. Pulling out her sketch paper she found herself drawing a girl, she just let it flow not exactly focusing on specifics just feeling as she went. The figure started to form, she knew the figure of course she did, after all it was the same person who had walked with her out of her last class.

She almost facepalmed, realizing that this was the second time today that she had drawn Lena, the brunette seemed to stick in her head, the beautiful green eyes that could entice anyone. Honestly she believed that her art could never hold a candle to the real thing though, because paper could not capture the essence and the kindness that made up Lena Luthor.

What would Lena think if she knew about Kara’s crush on her, she was almost friends with the other girl, and she really did not want to be hurt by Lena. she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, as she pulled out another piece of paper and tried to draw a dog. Eliza had come up with a way to help her get used to the animals of the planet, by drawing them.Alex used to help her go through her animal sketches each night, but she was across the country at college and was to busy to help Kara out with it, although the two did talk over the phone each day.

Lucy snapped Kara out of her thoughts, when she handed the note to Kara once again, apparently lockers were a top secret subject for the youngest Lane. The note had only one more work on it, LENA written in all caps, Kara nearly dropped it in her surprise. Although judging by the devious smirk that Lucy had, she could guess that Lucy knew that she almost dropped it. Kara wanted to play it cool, so she responded with a ‘what about Lena’ and handed the note back to Lucy.

After quickly scribbling down another response, Lucy handed the note back to Kara with a look of annoyance. The words on the paper cleared it up for Kara, Lucy was not mad at her no Lucy was going into an overprotective friend mode. ‘SHE PUNCHED YOU EARLIER’ she would not be able to keep this quiet she guessed, but at least the fact that Lucy was using a note meant that not many other people knew about what happened. She scribbled down that she would explain to Lucy at lunch. 

That seemed to get Lucy to let her be for the time being, although James decided to ask her why they were being so secretive, Kara hated keeping things from James he was a great friend, but she did not want to get him involved in this yet. She was just not at that point yet, but she would tell him when she was ready.

“ I will tell you later I am just not ready yet,” She said. hoping that he would be understanding of what she needed. He smiled at her and nodded.

“ ok you can tell me when ever you are ready Kara, you know I am always here for you.” He smiled at her again.

James was a great friend, even after they had broken up months back, he was understanding and knew that he and her were still friends, no matter what happened in the past between them. She would tell him eventually, but until then she knew he would give her the space she needed, to figure out what she had discovered only earlier that morning. It was a lot to process, everything was both confusing and made since all at once. 

She was being forced to question things that she had never even actually let herself think about, it had always been there in the back of her mind she guessed, but it just had not clicked until that morning. The bell rang as the overly long class finally ended. She packed up quickly and went to leave, but James put a hand on her shoulder slowing her.

“ Jonah is out side, walk between me and Lucy ok.” James and Lucy had made some sort of pact, not to let Jonah touch Kara while they were around. The two kept Kara safe, from third to fourth period, and that meant a lot to the blonde, she would not trade her friends for the world.

Lucy came up on her left side, as James stayed on her right, they made their way awkwardly through the classroom door. It always ended up uncomfortably squished to push three high schoolers through a door. The two dropped her off at history class, it was just past ten and after this class they would head to P.E. then to lunch. She and Lucy had history class together, thankfully that meant that she always had a partner for projects.

History was actually one of her favorite subjects, she got to learn about the amazing history of this new planet she found herself on. When she had first arrived on earth, Eliza had found that it was one of the few ways to connect with her, while she was still adjusting and learning to cope with the loss of her planet. Eliza had bought history books for her, with more accurate history, the type that did not revolve around white men.

She sat down next to Lucy, hoping to try and get a few words in before the class started, the history teacher was a stickler when it came to his no talking rules.

“ Are you ok Kara?” Lucy looked at her worry on her face, it seemed Kara had not been able to keep her face looking as happy as usual, while contemplating the revelation of that morning.

“ yeah yeah I’m all good Luce.” Kara said, giving the other girl a genuine smile. 

“ you are being more distant,” Lucy said, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder, trying to coax Kara into talking more.

“ sorry I promise that I will explain later.” Kara said, leaning back into her seat and pulling out her notes, the history teacher was a stickler for every rule so if she eve moved like she was going to sketch something, she would be called out in front of the whole class.

He began his usual daily lecture, Lucy started scribbling out notes hastily, Kara could easily write both quickly and neatly, thanks to the slow development of her super speed, she could not consistently use it, but if she focused enough like she did while taking the notes, she was able to use a slightly faster speed easily. 

Using the little speed she had was different, it was almost as if the world around her slowed down for a while as she moved, it did not slow much but it was not as quick as she was. She had tried to ask Clark about it, but he was hesitant to speak about her powers he was convinced the less she knew about them the better, but she did not completely understand how it would ever be helpful to know less. But she had to listen to him for the time being, even if she was the actual head of the house of el.

The class seemed to drone on, they were studying maps and different terrain, why she had to take notes about maps was beyond her. The class was dull when they studied these things. She could easily memorize all of it in seconds, if she put her mind to it. The daily reminder not to let people know that she understood technology far beyond what that world had discovered was hard for her. It always made her feel less like she belonged, although she knew that Eliza loved debating scientific things with her and she always looked forward to that part of her day.

When the bell finally rung the class scattered quickly Kara included, she stuffed her books in her locker quickly, trying to grab her gym bag as fast as she could, this was one of the few times she did not have to worry about running into Jonah, but she was always worried about not getting one of the stalls in the locker room as then she may have to explain why she had an six pack. Most highschool girls do not have an eight pack.

She nearly sprinted to the locker rooms, she nearly tripped a few times she was in a race with herself to get there quicker than last time. She used to have gym with Alex the year before and they would always try and see who could get there first, it was one of the things that kara enjoyed doing for some reason. 

She scooted to a stop outside the girls locker room with her gym bag in hand, and opened the door, it only took her a little while to change into her P.E. uniform and as she was pulling her shorts on the other girls came in. It was Lena’s voice in the locker room that reminded her of the fact that she and Lena shared P.E. she would have to hold her gay panic in, until after gym.

She walked out of the stall and shoved her gym bag in her locker, while avoiding making eye contact with Lena, who had the locker next to her. Lena had yet to say anything to Kara, then again what would the other girl say ‘I like your P.E. uniform’ they were all wearing the same thing. Kara huffed to herself, as she left the locker room and went to sit outside in the hallway.

A few girls filed out a minute later, and Lena came out arm in arm as always with Veronica. Kara was honestly scared of Veronica she was an intimidating person. Kara figured if anyone had a chance at dating Lena it would be Veronica. There was a rumor a year or so back, that the two were dating, but who knows it may have been more than a rumor especially with how chummy the two always look.

She felt jealousy begin to grow in the pit of her stomach, as she looked at the two laughing, it stung that Lena was smiling that amazing smile at such a slimy person, like Veronica. Then again Lena was happy, and who was Kara to do anything to mess with Lena’s happiness, she could break the two up if she told Lena how Veronica treats her but then Lena would not be happy. 

The thought of making Lena sad, hurt worse than the thought of Lena being with Veronica did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA READER WHO IS THE BOMB
> 
>  
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out just who has been giving Kara hell and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i handled this chapter well I was able to write it sooner than I thought

P.E. was hard to get through to say the least, Veronica had spent the whole class at Lena’s side, Kara could feel the jealousy clenching in her stomach, as the class had gone on. She was lucky that she did not sweat much, and was able to skip the showers, and head to lunch. She may have been avoiding Lena a little, she hoped that it would not hurt Lena’s feelings. She seemed to be lucky that day, but her luck ran out.

She came walking right into Veronica, who had her signature look of disgust aimed at Kara, the other girl was the most popular girl in school aside from Lena that was. That meant that no matter how Veronica treated someone, she would always get away clean. Alex had tried to stand up to Veronica before, but it had ended up with both Danvers sisters in detention, and the two of them took the brunt of the rumors that were caused by the incident. They were painted as villains by Siobhan, who wrote about it in the school paper.

“ what you rushing off to you little twirp,” Veronica said, her tone was sharp and venomous, it made Kara flinch back. 

“ I just want to go to lunch Veronica,” Kara said, trying to put some confidence in her voice. It did not seem to work, but only seemed to anger the other girl further. 

“What so you can hide, you know there are no stalls to hide in at lunch.” She spat in Kara’s face, Kara wiped off the spit as she scooted back away from Veronica.

“Veronica please I just want to go to lunch,” she was practically begging at this point. She was scared almost terrified, it did not matter if she had super powers, she could still be scared.

Lena was around the corner, she had seen Kara head down the same small hallway that Veronica usually took, she had planned to ask if Kara would like to sit with her and Veronica at lunch. What she had not expected, was to hear Veronica talking to Kara like she was trash, like the girl did not matter at all. Lena felt anger rise in her but she pushed it down, wanting to give Veronica the benefit of the doubt, and see what was going on. Maybe Kara had done something, although she could not really imagine the blonde ever being mean. She tried to push down the fear in her chest and the anger at herself, if it was Veronica hurting Kara, how could she have been so blind.

“You just hide all the time don't you, we all see you hide in the stalls every day, could you not be any more of a freak.” she heard, Lena wanted to scream at Veronica for ever going near Kara. No wonder the other girl had been hesitant to let her know who had been pushing her around and hurting her.

She ran forward, she couldn't stand to let the other girl be hurt anymore, and the venom in Veronica’s voice even made her flinch back. She rounded the corner, to see that Veronica had pushed Kara into a wall. Lena marched up and raised her arm. Veronica never saw the fist coming, as it collided with the side of her face. Lena had knocked Veronica clean to the ground.

“ dont lay a hand on her!” Lena said, with enough force to rival batman.

“ you are protecting this bitch now Lena, I thought you were better than that.” Veronica scoffed. 

“ no, what I am is better than you, who put down anyone apparently.” Lena said, taking on a stance of confidence and forcing Veronica to back up some.

“ whatever you say Luthor.” Veronica spat back, before heading out of the hallway and to the lunch room.

Lena reached out a hand hesitantly to help Kara, from where she had fallen to the ground against the wall. She did not say anything, shame clung to her chest. The knowledge that she would have almost dated Veronica, had been practically best friends with the person who had been putting the sweet and kind blonde through hell. 

“Kara god, Kara I am so sorry.” Lena said, as she tried to get Kara to walk with her to the cafeteria. Lena was scared that Kara would hate her, after what had just happened, after it turned out that one of Lena’s closest friends had been the reason that Kara was used to getting hurt.

“ Lena stop apologizing, that's usually what I do.” Kara tried to joke, and bring a smile to Lena’s face, she loved when Lena smiled.

“Oh so apologizing belongs exclusively to Kara Danvers, got it. No more apologizing for the rest of us.” Lena joked back, she was smiling though it was more forced, than the usual smile that the brunette wore around Kara.

“ no you know that is not what I meant.” kara said exasperatedly, she was now pulling Lena towards the lunch room, the two were going to be stuck behind the crowd as Veronica had slowed them down quite a bit.

“ I know, kara.” Lena said just as exasperatedly, at Kara who simply smiled back at Lena.

“ so um Lena would you like to, um, sit with me at lunch it's cool if not though?” Kara said quickly she was fidgeting her hands nervously. 

“ I would love to,” Lena smiled at Kara, as they made their way through the lunch room doors.

Kara led Lena over to the table where she, Winn, James and Lucy would always sit. Winn was already sitting down, eating his usual lunch, that his mom would make each day. Kara motioned for Lena to take the seat next to her as she sat to the left of Winn. Kara was a bit nervous about how Lucy would react to seeing Lena, she did not want Lucy to make lena feel unwelcome. 

“ um hi Lena, I’m Wi--”

“ Winn schott we have chemistry together,and we have done some projects together.” Lena finished, for the other boy.

“ Oh sorry,” Winn said shrinking back in his chair. 

“ dont apologize if anything, I should be apologizing, for making you think that I did not know your name,” Lena said, trying to help winn out of the hole he would inevitably dig.

“ Kara, why is someone in my seat,” Lucy was standing behind Kara, the blonde had been so focused on Lena, she had not heard Lucy come up behind her.

“ Lena this is Lucy, Lucy this is Lena, she helped me with Veronica earlier.” Kara explained ready, to stand her ground about Lena sitting with them.

“I can move if I am in your seat,” Lena grabbed her bag, and was about to get up when Kara stopped her by lightly grabbing her wrist.

Lena had noticed that each time that Kara would touch her, the blonde would be extremely gentle, almost as if she were going to brake Lena. It was something that had stuck in the brunette's mind, and she may ask about at some point, although lunch was most likely not the best time to ask. So she pushed the thought from her mind, and smiled at Kara who was in the middle of explaining to Lucy just what had happened earlier. Lucy was obviously, wary of her presence at the table. 

Eventually the two finished talking, and Lucy went and sat next to Winn, James came up a few minutes later with food in hand. He smiled at Lena, the two had been introduced a few times although she would not call them friends, James certainly was a good guy. James and Kara used to date the year before, they had been a cute couple. Lena found herself feeling almost jealous of James, but she knew better of it, the two were friends and her huge gay crush on Kara was safe for the time being or until Mike Mathews would figure out how to ask her out.

It took a while for the get used to Lena’s presence, but as they did they would talk more, it was enjoyable for her to sit with them, Winn and his silly antics making her nearly choke on her drink, Lucy making sarcastic comments every few minutes, James would pipe in with a funny story every once in awhile. It was nice to be around people who were not bringing others down, no anger was being exchanged, they were laughing and enjoying time together. She had ,not seen much of that, the kids her mother had been forcing her to be around since she was little were always angry at someone, blaming someone, finding mistakes in things that were perfect.

When the lunch bell eventually rang she found herself almost sad to separate from the group, she was usually happy to get away from the lunch table. She found her arm linked in Kara’s, she was almost afraid to let go of the blonde's arm, scared that it would all disappear, that the day would just fade away. Maybe things were changing today, and she thought if they are things are changing for the better.

“ we have science care to walk with me Lena” Kara said pulling herself back from Lena’s grip in order to offer the brunet her hand, as one would when trying to offer a dance. Lena tilted her head, back holding in her laughter.

“ oh such chivalry miss Danvers, I would love to let you walk me to class.” Lena joked back faking surprise. 

Kara responded by laughing, as she once again interlocked her arm with Lena’s, and headed for their lockers, she could see that Jack was already at his locker, he would no doubt wonder where she had been during lunch. He would no doubt end up teasing Lena, over her crush, Jack was one of the few people who knew about her sexuality, he was her best friend, he had even offered to go to pride with her the year before, when she had come out to him.

He shook his head at them, as they approached he was smiling through which said that he already knew where she had been during lunch, she would have to tell him about her sitting with Kara, she would leave out the part about Veronica. Kara had seemed to not want anyone to know, that she had been dealing with bullying since only god knows when. She would still have to talk to Kara about it later, the thought of the pain Kara was enduring turned her genuine smile into a more forced one.

“ Everything ok Lena,” Kara had noticed the slight change in Lena, she had stiffened some ,and Kara was beginning to get worried about the brunet.

“ yeah sorry just a lot of stuff going through my head.” Lena said, she took her free hand and put it on top of Kara’s hand that was linking their arms, to ease Kara’s worry for her.

“ ok,” Kara said, as they pulled their arms apart slowly, neither of them wanted to let go, but they did knowing they needed to head to the next class of the day. 

Lena walked over to her locker, where Jack was looking at her like a child that was about to taunt someone. She loved that Jack accepted her and her sexuality, but she always got annoyed when he would taunt her about her crushes, it was kinda his job. Since Lex had started getting distant, he had become the closest thing she had to a brother that was there for her.

Kara was getting her books, out of the corner of her eye she saw Kara struggling with balancing one, she adorably bit her lip and shoved the book into her bag. Lena smiled and turned from the sight, not wanting to get caught staring at the blonde. Jack seemed to have caught her though, as she saw that he had been videoing her looking at Kara.

“Jack! You delete that right now!” she said, lunging forward toward Jack.

“ I will give it back when you admit it.” Jack said, as he ran down into the history class, she could not chase him into that class, unless she wanted to get detention for a week.

She turned back to find that Kara was looking at her with confusion, she had her head tilted in that adorable way, that always made Lena’s heart skip a beat. She knew that she was blushing, and that did nothing to help her situation, she shrugged and walked back to her locker, silently getting her books, not daring to look at Kara out of embarrassment.Lena was surprised when Kara’s hand touched her shoulder, the blonde had been waiting for her to get her things.

“ am I still walking you to class,” Kara said, she was hesitant, Lena made a note to look into that later, if that was just part of Kara’s personality, or if it was because she was scared of getting rejected or ridiculed.

“ yes of course, sorry about Jack earlier.” Lena said, trying to go ahead and get the whole issue out of the way.

“ you don’t have to apologize, James and Lucy, sometimes even Winn will pull that kind of stuff on me,” Kara shrugged her shoulders. They began to walk stuck in the crowd of people who were not in any particular rush to get to their next class.

“We just keep apologizing to one another don’t we.” Lena joked to Kara, as they walked through the door of the science room.

“Lets not make a habit of it,” Kara answered back before hesitantly letting go of Lena’s arm so that she could go over to her seat next to Winn. 

“Soo what is going on with you and Kara,” Winn whispered to her, as she sat down.  
“What are you talking about Winn,” Lena answered back snappishly, she immediately regretted it though, as she realized just how cruel it had sounded. “ I’m sorry Winn, I did not mean to be so snappish,” 

“It's fine, trust me I know how it feels,” He said, not being specific, but he was looking over at Kara.

“ what do you mean?” Lena quirked an eyebrow, at the slightly younger boy.

“ to have a seemingly hopeless crush on Kara, she is amazing” Winn said, he was thinking back to when in middle school he could have sworn that he was in love with Kara, how they had a short falling out, but they had finally made their way through it. 

“ I do not have a crush,” Lena whispered back, quickly trying to get away from Winn’s line of questioning.

“Ok be in denial, but just know you are not going to get any judgement from Kara about being gay, she practically became the world's biggest lesbian supporter after her sister came out.” Winn said trying to calm and help Lena.

“ it’s just complicated right now and I am still figuring things out,” Lena answered quietly, shrinking into herself.

“ sometimes we all need to figure things out, just know that if you ever need a friend me and Kara are here for you.” Winn concluded, putting his hand comfortingly on Lena’s arm.

\-----------with kara

Kara was sitting next to Mike again for class, she had been trying to get him to focus but he kept letting his mind wander off. It was like something kept pulling him back into some thought. She looked around the room to see if he was checking some girl out, like he usually does.

“ Kara, do you think that I should try out for the football team?” He said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. He still looked like he was trying to cope with some huge realization but she could not tell. 

“ well you did really well last season, so it just comes down to if you enjoy it,” she said finally, still jotting down answers to the work that they had been assigned. She did not exactly understand what was going through Mike’s head whenever he would talk to her.

“ It was kind of fun, I guess.” he said, after that he seemingly decided that he was done talking completely, as he simply kept the distant look on his face and continued on with his work, he was certainly not all that gifted when it came to science.  
The rest of the class passed mostly silently for the two of them, although she did notice that Mike was acting a bit weird, as if something was wrong. She was slightly worried about him, although she knew that he would never accept her help he was prideful and not willing to give in to other’s wishes easily, especially if they bruised his ego.

She let it go as she exited the class, she was somewhat emotionally drained, there had been so many things to happen in the short time that had passed that day. She wonder how she was going to make it through the rest of the day. She made a split second decision to call Alex that night and tell her, she needed to hear her big sister's voice, and maybe it was just all too much for her to deal with right then.

Kara found herself on the school roof after school, talking with her big sister on the phone, and letting Alex talk about her new girlfriend Maggie.

“You are not talking much Kara, what’s wrong?” 

“There's a girl, Alex”

“ ok what did she do to you,” 

“ oh that is one hell of a story sis, do you have time for me to explain it to you.” 

“For you Kar, I’ve got all of the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading a special thanks to my amazing beta who is amazing  
> I don't know how long it will take to have the next chapter up
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena invites Kara and Winn over shenanigans ensue and as you can tell I still suck at summaries

She had spent the last few nights trying to figure out what she was feeling, she about Lena, it helped that she had been hanging out with Lena, and talking to Alex each night. Lena and Jack had started sitting with them at lunch each day, it was fun to have the two geniuses sitting with them, Winn, Jack and Lena would debate different scientific subjects, Kara would hold her tongue while they did so, constantly reminding herself that she can not give away how much knowledge she has of science. The group had eagerly accepted Lena and Jack, after the whole punching incident seemed to be forgotten by the rest of the group.

Kara found herself unable to get Lena out of her head most days, she was amazing, smart, kind and so passionate Kara was enamored with the other girl. To say she was scared of losing Lena’s friendship because of her feelings would be an understatement. She had practically no experience telling anyone her feelings, she usually just bumbled around, and hoped that the other person noticed. It was not the best plan but it was her plan, Alex and Maggie disagreed with her plan but she was sticking too it, until she had a better idea.

 

Lena had asked if she and Winn, Lucy and James were away for the weekend, wanted to go with her and Jack to their usual weekend activities, Lena and Jack both refused to tell her what they were doing. Winn had showed up before her to the house, it could not really be called a house it was a castle.

The place could probably out do wayne manor, in terms of the look of the place. It was huge, and almost awe inspiring, she and Winn found themselves left speechless at the gate of the house. The house was built elegantly it gave off an air of royalty, if that was even possible. Winn did not know what to do and neither did Kara, were they supposed to knock on the gate or what, they wondered. 

“ so what do we do?” Kara said, finally piping up as she got used to the sight in front of her.

“ don’t ask me, the fanciest place I have been is olive garden.” It was said with complete seriousness, causing Kara too look at him while between laughter and confusion.

“ and you think I just go around hanging out with rich people Winn.” Kara retorted back, they looked at each other knowing, that they may end up just standing outside the gate until someone either shooed them away or let them in. 

“ touche, so what do we do just stay here?” Winn said, looking around the fence for someone to wave down and let them in.

“ well why don’t we just wait here for a little while.” Kara suggested, after a tense moment of silence.

“ sounds good, breaking in is probably a bad idea anyways,” Winn tried to joke, although Kara had seriously considered picking Winn up and jumping the fence. That was probably not something a normal human would do though.

The two settled in sitting by the fence, unsure of what to do, Winn wanted to text them the only issue was that Lena’s phone was broke and they did not have Jack’s number. The other option was for them to yell until someone noticed that they were there and kicked them off the premis. No one would believe them if they said that they had been invited, they certainly did not look like they would fit in with the upper class.

Kara hated that she would never be able to walk in the same circle as Lena, she could try as she might but she was still just her, and what would Lena have to gain from dating her, Kara could feel the excitement from earlier fade in her. She did not want to accept it but she knew deep down that her hopeless crush on Lena, was just that a hopeless crush. Kara let herself deflate somewhat, where she sat. 

“ Kara, Winn what are you two doing sitting there?” Lena’s voice snapped the two out of their thoughts, causing them to turn around quick enough for Kara to hit her head on the metal gate.

“ uh, you a, um see the uh gate was, you know.” Kara tried to string together a coherent sentence, but it seemed that she once again found herself in a state of bisexual panic, it was not an uncommon occurrence when in the vicinity of one Lena Luthor.

“ We saw that the gate was closed and didn’t know how to get in, is what she is trying to say.” Winn stepped up, as Kara continued to try and talk to Lena. He sent a side glance at Kara, as she was trying to straighten herself out, while still freaking out about Lena finding her sitting on the ground outside.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I forgot to tell you what to do at the gate,” Lena hurried to open the gate for the two, before stepping outside of it to show the two how to get in.

“ Let me show you real quickly so that next time you are here,” Lena stated, she walked over to the side of the gate uncovering a small panel with a buzzer and com.

The tech was easily recognizable as Luthor corp, then again what other technology would be used in the Luthor mansion. Lena quickly showed the two how to use the high tech panel, putting in a code before some one on the other end of the intercom would answer and would let them in. It was a overly complex thing, but it was for security purposes as the mansion contained many items worth more than Kara and Winn’s homes combined. 

“ right this way,” Lena motioned for the two to follow her through the gate. 

The yard was set up beautifully, the grass cut perfectly there was not a weed in sight, hedges clipped into the form of sculptures, it was one of those places that would be found in a painting. Never before had Kara been somewhere so fancy on earth, except maybe the gardens at disneyland. She was in awe Lena lived like this everyday, it was incredible that the other girl had access to these beautiful surroundings.

“ Wow just wow.” Winn said, as he took in the surroundings. Lena laughed from where she was in front of the two.

Kara found her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Lena’s laugh, it was angelic and all she could think of was doing whatever she could to make the other girl laugh like that again. It was like that every time she heard Lena laugh, as if it was all happening for the first time. Alex would say that she was smitten with Lena, and Alex would be completely correct. It was clear to see that she was developing one hell of a crush on Lena, she just hoped that Lena had not noticed.

If she did not know any better Kara would say that Lena was acting like she was nervous, but Lena Luthor never got nervous she was the epitome of class, always put together never a hair out of place. She was almost too perfect to be possible. Lucy had noticed Kara’s crush on Lena rather quickly, Lucy had been teasing her non-stop since she had figured it out. It was lucky for Kara that Lucy had been unable to come along with them.

“ it is not all that impressive, you should see the castle we own in britain, you may have heard of it, the queen of england lives in it.” Lena said with a completely straight face.

“You own the castle.” Winn said in awe.

“No Winn it was just a joke, although we do own a castle.” Lena replied her voice light with laughter at the computer nerds response. 

“ Winn tends to let things go right over his head, maybe because he is so short.” Kara joked, it earned her a light chuckle from Lena, as Winn simply glared at Kara. 

“ that is true you are rather short.” Lena chimed in, smiling at Kara. Grabbing the taller girl’s arm Lena pulled Kara faster towards the house. Eager to show Kara what she had planned for the day.

“Wow you two just gonna leave me hear, stuck being the damn third wheel again.” Winn grumbled, as he walked behind the two running girls; he ran a hand through his hair wishing that James had decided to show up as well.

Lena and Kara were laughing as the went along, Lena was near skipping in joy, Kara had actually shown up, Kara her crush, her friend. She had worried over the details of the house all day, Jack had teased her over it but she simply told him to shut up. She wanted it to be perfect, no she needed it to be. It had taken her all week to muster up the nerve to ask Kara and friends to come out to her house. It was new for her to be able to relax around people especially around a crush, usually she was always just a simmering ball of nerves around someone she liked. Kara was different, something about the blonde put Lena at ease. She could not exactly put her finger on what exactly about Kara it was but there was something that just fell into place around Kara.

“Hey Lena wait up,” Winn’s voice broke her out of her Kara induced haze of thought. It took her a second to realize that Winn was at least ten feet behind them, as she and Kara had been running forward.

“Sorry Winn I kind of forgot you were here,” Kara spoke softly, her hand still intertwined in Lena’s

“ of course you did to busy giving each other heart eyes,” Winn snorted out. He was glaring at the two as they had practically skipped along in front of him; not even acknowledging his existence. 

“Was not.” they both answered in sync, and turned to face him. 

They reached the door large double door, Lena pressing the doorbell. The place was even more amazing than it had been from the previous distance. Kara noticed the intricate patterns carved into the door, not to mention the majesty that was the rest of the home, it was certainly reminiscent of a castle in parts of it's design. It took a few moments for Kara to come to terms, with the fact that her crush lived in a mansion. She was going to have to pull out all the stops if she wanted to impress Lena.The door was opened by a butler, who simply extended his arm to them in order for them to place their various jackets on it, for him to put away.

“ Thank you, Jerome.” Lena said, as she led the group into the house. 

“Lena, I was wondering the architecture of the house is it based in the 18th or 17th century architecture, or was it more of a combination with some dashes of 19th century architecture.” Kara’s plan for impressing Lena, was to impress her with her knowledge. 

“ I think it was mostly 17th with a few dashes of 19th century, I can’t believe you noticed that, most people think it is some castle we had imported in,” Lena joked although Kara and Winn could both remember when rumors started going around that the Luthors had a whole castle imported into the country.

“ I heard those rumors,” Winn piped in trying to get out of where he was stuck as the silent third wheel.

“I figured you had,” Lena said smiling over at Kara who was now blushing ove Lena’s attention.

 

“ so you still had it built with all the modern amenities. That is smart.” Kara said, her hand fidgeting in her pocket while one came up to push her glasses back. 

The earlier confidence that Kara had was gone, almost as soon as Lena had let go of her hand to remove her jacket. Kara was fidgeting trying to come up with something impressive to say, something that would make Lena think that she was smart, that Kara was on her level. Kara was nervous to say the least, even though she was certain that Lena was not about to kick her out, or start hating her she was still sure that she was still nervous. Lena lead them through the house as Kara would occasionally make comments, and Winn would make a remark or too as they continued.

They reached a game room it was large enough to fit the whole downstairs of the Danvers house. Jack was sitting comfortably in a gaming chair, controller in hand. He was completely focused on the game in front of him, playing on the large flat screen, the tv was near the size of one in a cinema. It was an amazing sight the high tech games mixed with the amazing decor. Jack waved his hand at them, acknowledging their presence in the room, while still intensely focused on the game. Although he did give Lena a small smirk as he saw how she was looking at Kara, not really noticing anything else around her.

“ What system is that, I hear the new wayne tech models are the best on the market right now.” Winn said, racing over to the gaming system to get a better look at it. He was examining it intently, Kara had to hold back her laughter she should have known that Winn would do that.

“ It is a system made by wayne tech but it has some adjustments that me and Jack made when we got bored.” Lena said, nonchalantly although she was certainly aiming to impress Kara with her genius.

“ that is amazing, did you rewire the circuits into a new system, and add on the features how did you adjust it?” Kara began asking, before Winn could even open his mouth. Jack was left near speechless at seeing Kara now begin to go through different options for adapting the system.

“ they are just gonna ignore us aren’t they” Winn said, sitting on the ground next to Jack who was still in awe of the blondes knowledge, then again he had heard that Kara was a continuous straight a student. 

“ Does this make me the third wheel or the fourth wheel” Jack answered back, as he got up from his seat he motioned for Winn to follow after him.

Kara and Lena did not even notice as the two boys began setting up a different system, they were both far to focused on eachother. Kara was smiling as they spoke about the technology, Lena found herself enjoying being able to talk on the same ground as another person that was not Jack, not many people could keep up with her intellect. The two moved over to the couch as they continued talking, oblivious to anything else except the other. Kara tried to hear Lena’s heart beat, but she could not hear it over the hammering of her own as she spoke to her crush, her amazing and smart crush, who was also a billionaire.

“ hey you two done talking or are you just going to let me and Winn be the ones to test out this.” Jack shouted, after he had thrown a pillow in between Kara and Lena, effectively separating the two girls. Lena was shooting him a half hearted glare, as Kara looked slightly disappointed to be separated from Lena.

“ Oh yeah of course I almost forgot. Kara we have this new virtual reality simulator, that we were planning on trying today. You interested?” Lena said, she quirked an eyebrow and Kara felt her heart skip a beat.

In her head she kept repeating Alex’s advice, act cool, take interest in the things she likes, some light flirting helps and do not do not fawn over them. She seemed to be failing on all counts, being cool had gone out the window the second Lena had found herself outside, and fawning she was already busy doing that. The last one she was nailing if she did say so herself, then again her and Lena were interested in the same subjects so it was not hard to take a genuine interest in Lena, and Kara could have listened to Lena talk about shredded cheese for hours  
“ that sounds great,” Kara managed to stutter out, as she felt her heart pretty much stop at the sight of Lena’s smile.

“ you said virtual reality, I have not heard of any virtual reality simulators” Winn chimed, in skeptical of what they were about to do.

“ they have not even been announced yet but I managed to get my hands on one.” Lena stated proudly, she kept her focus on Kara as Winn rolled his eyes at the two. 

Lena helped Kara get set up in her helmet, she may have purposely taken more time, enjoying the closeness to Kara. Winn and Jack shared a look that said they were completely done with the two girls antics. The game was based in medieval times each of them got to chose a character to fight with, they were supposed to help take down the rising evil in the kingdom. It did not go well though as twenty minutes into the game the righteous Night Danvers hit the lovely Lady Lena in the face. 

“ oh my god Lena, oh my god are you ok,” Kara hurried to take off her helmet, and rush to Lena’s side. 

“ I’m fine but we have to stop hitting each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love hearing the feed back from everyone if you want a quicker response about the chapter you can hit me up on tumblr, I can be found at magnificent-dragons I am always open for your questions, message me send me anons what ever 
> 
> Huge shout out to my amazing beta, with out whom my grammar would be horrible
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK and if you like this leave kudos


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara looses control of her strenght

It was most likely not a good idea for her to have started avoiding Lena, but what else was she supposed to do, her superstreingth had started coming in, at full force; she had broken her bedroom door part of the kitchen and a whole wall just in the last few days. If she ever hurt Lena, then Kara would never be able to forgive herself. It had only been a week since she had been at Lena’s house, if that is what it could be called. Lucy had been the first to notice that something was off about Kara, she was being to careful with each movement doing everything slowly so that she did not apply to much preasure. 

The usual sunny disposition that Kara had was faded and near gone, most days the blonde was struggling to hold herself together, knowing that this was not something that she would be able to sleep away, it would only grow she had to learn to control it. It would be so easy to accidentally slip up and hurt Lena or hurt her friends. The whole situation was like something out of a nightmare for Kara, she thrived off of being able to touch people but now even the slightest touch could end in a hospital visit, and that thought was constantly in her mind as she went about her day.

Three days had passed since she had last even touched another person, it was slowly tearing at her insides, she felt the pull of the warmth of a hug and the need to reach out to simply brush against another person. Fighting that feeling simply brought back the choking feeling in her throat. She felt so alone, unable to touch anything to simply be relaxed would endanger the people she cared about. She was turning into a living weapon, and it was her worst nightmare. The days when she could simply enjoy life with no weight on her shoulders had left the moment her planet died, and now it was as if the already crushing weight on her had doubled.

School ended for the week in an hour though, and then she could go out to the old planetarium, it had been abandoned years ago before she had landed on earth. No one went there, so she had claimed it as her own, fixing the equipment and even adding more stars, she would go there and look at the stars and the galaxy and miss home, she allowed herself to grieve there. Grieve all that had been lost, grieve her dead language, grieve her dead culture, grieve the life she had wanted as a child, grieve the dreams that had died with her planet, grieve her family and her friends.

Pushing down the creeping cold that was seeping into her bones, she quickly moved to her next class, praying to rao that it would be over quickly and that she could go back to the Danver’s house, house not home, home was thousands of lightyears way, home was a pile of space rubble. She slid into the classroom prepared to start chemistry class for the day. Science had once been her favorite subject, chemistry being part of science had also peaked her interest but here science was different, everything was different. Kara could feel Lena’s eyes on her as she sat down, and brought out her notes. Lena had taken note of Kara avoiding not only her but everyone that was close to her. It was worrying for the usual ray of sunshine to diminish into a cloudy day.

The two had not spoken in at least five days, and it felt like a stab to Kara’s heart each time she saw Lena, it was like she was seeing another could have been. The chance for being a normal person was all she wanted now, but that was the last thing that she could be, she was an alien after all and that most certainly was not part of being normal. The class felt slow, although she knew time always seems to pass slower when one is watching the clock and waiting. Taking deep calming breaths she tried to keep herself from tapping her feet, or her fingers, knowing that she could easily break the desk or the floor that way.

They had to do a lab, she was glad that today Mike had been sick she certainly did not feel up to dealing with any interaction, at least not until she could get herself together again. She was close to breaking down in the middle of science class, the last week’s emotional strain had been growing everyday. By the point of friday, she was ready to break and to simply curl into herself and not let the world in. 

Paper being slammed on her desk by the teacher snapped her out of her encompassing thoughts. He gave her a stern glare, as he walked to the next desks and slammed another paper down. Shaking her head she grabbed the paper, accidentally meeting Lena’s eyes when she looked up though. Lena’s eyes looked hurt, by Kara avoiding her, although Kara’s eyes showed nothing but apologies for her staying away.

Winn pulled at Lena’s arm, forcing the other girl to break eye contact with Kara, it was a dig in her chest as Lena looked away and back at her work, but then again Kara figured she probably deserves the pain. Kara flipped over the paper, and tried to put out of her mind the way that Lena had laughed the way it felt to be so close to Lena, the way Lena smiled at her like she had hung the stars in the sky. That smile was what usually graced Lena’s face when ever she and Kara would make eye contact, but now Lena did not look at her like that, the light that Kara had put in Lena’s eyes was diminished.

Knowing that she was the cause of the diminishing of the light in Lena’s eyes twisted her insides, she felt her mind going back down a dark path at the thought of having inflicted any emotional pain upon Lena. Lena was so sweet, she did not deserve the pain, but what was Kara to do risk hurting Lena worse or even killing Lena, all because of her horrible powers. A gift is what her parents had called them, when they told her what would happen when she got to earth, but this was no gift this was a curse, a curse never to touch never to love. It was like she would be forced to experience life through a dulled senses, never being able to let herself fully experience anything, because if she ever allowed herself to it would be to much for her, it would end in destruction and pain.

The work was not difficult to understand, although performing the lab by herself was a different matter, she managed to break a beaker, she hid it in her bag and claimed to have been one beaker short. Her skin had been lightly nicked by the glass but it would heal before the end of the class, with the speed her injuries had started healing. Closing her eyes Kara refocused on the project in front of her, she was not about to fail the one time she was not working with Mike. Winn had side eyed her a few times, as she was taking her calculations and mixing the chemicals. He was angry at her and rightfully so, she had been avoiding him as well, she was being a horrible friend if he still considered her a friend after her ignoring him.

Her calculations as always were correct, but she had to at least pretend to have trouble with a few of them, in order not to stand out to much in the class. It was hard to suppress everything she had learned as a child, hard to pretend that none of it existed at all. The sooner this class ended the better for her, then she could race off to the planetarium, and let out all of the pain, let out the loss. Just forget about the world for a while, and look at where her’s should be. She wanted to escape for a while, but she still had another ten minutes to go of the class, she could survive ten minutes, she had to survive ten minutes without breaking down, it was not a question.

It seemed like time went slower, as she tried to pack up her things without the teacher noticing, he always went off on any student that dared to start packing up before they said they could leave, She managed to get most of her pencils in her bag along with her binder leaving a folder and one pencil on her desk. She could feel her heart speeding up with anticipation as only one minute was left. Deep breaths in and out, she reminded herself as she clenched her fists the tension of the day was getting to her, in reality it had gotten to her hours before, it was only now that she was physically showing the affects of it. 

She rushed to her locker, quickly putting in the combination, in her haste she got it wrong three times, that gave the rest of the class enough time to get out of the room and towards the lockers, she could feel her heart speeding up as Lena approached the lockers. If she was lucky Lena would not say anything, if she was lucky then Lena would forget about her and move on with her life. Lena was going to be better off without Kara interfering in her life and hurting the other girl more. She was finally able to open her locker, and quickly packed up her things trying to escape from the other people in the halls. Kara turned on her heels to walk away and head to the planetarium. 

“Kara please wait just one second.” Lena’s voice was weak and desperate, as she reached out to Kara.

“Lena I can’t, I just can’t” Kara said, running away from Lena, her eyes were filling with tears as she fought not to let them fall as she ran. It took all of what she had not to go back and collapse into Lena. To let the other girl help take her pain away.

“Kara please come back.” Lena reached out as Kara ran through the doors, Jack grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from racing after Kara. 

“Lena you need to let her go, at least for right now,” Jack said, his voice was soft trying to bring her back to where they were. He was worried for her, scared that Lena would get hurt again. 

“ she has been acting off, I am worried about her,” Lena was pleading with Jack to help her, to help Kara.

Jack just shook his head, knowing that this would end with Lena in tears over another girl. He liked Kara he truly did, she was kind and a good person, but he knew that if Lena went after kara then it would end with Lena getting her heart broken. The last thing he wanted was to watch his best friend have her heart broken again. He held onto her, knowing that people in the halls were watching them, knowing that they had just managed to make it to the top of the next week's rumors. It was all because of Kara, the week before she had been nothing but a ray of sunshine but now she was not herself, or maybe she just stopped pretending to be someone she was not.

No matter which one it ended up being, Jack was not going to allow Kara to hurt Lena any more, she was his best friend through thick and thin. That meant that this time he would have to make sure that she knew that Kara was not good enough for her. Lena had a tendency to look past peoples faults after they had gotten close to her, she had a tendency to accept what ever little love she was given, no matter how much that person would hurt her. He had seen it happen time and time again, since they had met he had seen how she accepted less than the bare minimum affection from people who should treat her much better.

“Jack I am going to go home ok, I just need some time” Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke, she was still looking at the ground. She turned on her heels heading to her locker, she quickly packed up not really paying attention to what she put in her bag.

She quickly walked out of the double doors, the whole grade looking as she left, she felt tears trying to escape she pushed the pain down. It was cold outside, she could see her breath in the air, it was a welcome distraction from the thoughts clouding her brain. She scanned the parking lot looking for Kara, hoping that she would be able to catch the blonde before she left the school. Her heart dropped when she was sure that Kara was not in the parking lot, she walked slowly to her car, trying not to let the disappointment get the best of her. She started the car turning on the radio, hoping that some music would help her. Her head was swirling with the sight of how Kara had looked so close to tears, she was worried for Kara and scared of loosing the other girl forever. 

The ride to her house felt different, cold and lonely, she always rode home alone, why she felt more alone that day she could not quite figure out. Maybe it was the lack of sun shining in the sky, or maybe it was the fact that she had forgotten to eat breakfast that morning, but most likely it was the fact that she had not seen Kara truly smile in at least four days. Kara’s smile could light up a city, her smile was infectious. Kara would bring happiness everywhere she went, but lately it had been the opposite, Kara’s smile and sunny disposition had disappeared completely. She wanted that smile to come back, she wanted Kara to light up again, and more selfishly, she wanted to be the one to bring Kara happiness.

Her car pulled to a stop outside the gate of her home, her mind going over how she and Kara had talkled the last time they were here, Kara had mentioned that she liked the stars, that they made her feel better when everything felt like it was falling apart. Kara had said it was what made her feel closer to home. In some way it felt as if her parents were out there comforting her when she looked at the stars. Lena realized in that moment where Kara would have gone, that Kara felt like everything was falling apart, she knew that there was a planetarium that had shut down, it was on the cliff face overlooking the ocean. 

Turning the car around Lena made her decision, right now Kara was going through something and if no one else noticed then she would be the one to help her, and to help Kara back up. She focused on remembering the way, she used to go to the planetarium when she was younger. It had been shut down, it was probably completely wrecked, but Kara had gone there she just knew it. 

When she arrived, she could see that the place was partially destroyed on the outside, the storms of the last ten years had done serious damage to the building, although the structural integrity was likely fine. She parked the car locking it behind her, she was not about to risk her only transportation getting stolen. From where she was she could see, over some of the fallen trees and debris that was scattered around what was the outside field of the planetarium. There was light coming from the planetarium, her curiosity was officially peaked, what had Kara put together inside of there. There was no doubt in Lena’s mind that Kara was capable of doing amazing things, the blonde was incredibly smart, although for some reason Kara was trying to hide it.

She started to make her way avoiding the holes and various plants that were easy to snag oneself on, she nearly fell trying to get over a fallen tree, the overgrown weeds and plants made it near impossible to get through. She was reminding herself why she was doing this, why she was willing to go through hell and back, for Kara. Kara who she knows would do the same for her, she was not about to let Kara go through whatever it was alone, just as Kara would never let her go through anything alone.

After finally making it to the double doors of the building, she could see the multi couloured lights flowing out of the building lightly, where there holes in the roof. She struggled to push the door open, it was heavy and partially blocked by something. She was able to get it open far enough to squeeze herself through the door, it had been blocked by a piece of wood that had jammed the door. It was light enough that she was easily able to move it aside, so that on her way out she would not have to worry about it. The place was not as messy as the outside had been, someone had cleaned up the inside, they had fixed the machinery. The place had been redesigned some too, it did not look the same as when it had been shut down. 

Someone had put in a ton of work to put the whole place back together, the effort and time it must have taken is almost unimaginable, and if her theory was right Kara had been the one to do all of it. She could see Kara spending hard nights here trying to escape from it all. This was what made Kara feel close to home, it was beautiful. 

“ Kara, are you here,” Lena called out, hoping for an answer.

“ Lena please, I don’t want to hurt you” Kara’s weak reply came from just inside of the viewing hall.

“ Kara, if you don’t want me to touch you I will not, but I am not about to let you go through this hell alone, I don’t know what is going on, but I am not letting you be alone right now so please atleast let me sit with you” Lena was standing her ground, she was not about to leave.

“ ok, just don’t sit too close ok.” Kara’s voice was fragile, it made Lena want to rush to her side and hold the other girl close, but she knew that was not what Kara wanted that was only going to make things worse for the other girl.

“ do you want to talk about it?” the raven haired girl questioned, trying to pull something out of Kara.

“ not right now, can wet just stay right here and watch for a while,” Kara said motioning up to the stars playing above in the planetarium. 

“ if that is what you want.” Lena said, just above a whisper.

The two lay back onto the floor, Kara had a blanket set out, and pillows she offered Lena one in silence, Lena could tell from the puffiness of Kara’s eyes, she had been crying. It broke Lena’s heart to know that Kara was in pain, she knew it had been the right decision to come here, to be there for Kara. She relaxed back into the pillow, although it was not comfortable, it was where she needed to be, with Kara. Her friend, that word was both a comfort and a burn at the same time. Before anything else she was Kara’s friend no matter her romantic feelings toward the blonde. Soon enough Lena found herself near falling asleep, watching the projection above them.

“Lena are you cold,” Kara’s voice was soft, less broken than it had been before. It sounded more like the Kara, that Lena knew.

“ it is really chilly in here” Lena said, trying to be nonchalant, and failing. She was shivering from the cold, she had tried to wrap herself in her jacket, but it was not offering much help in shielding her from the cold.

“Come over here, we can wrap ourselves in the blanket” Kara’s voice was still soft, her voice weak from all of her emotions.

“Ok,” 

Lena tried to gracefully scoot over on the ground, but only ended up feeling like a seal, trying to move on land. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, softly and slowly, as if she was a piece of fine china that would be broken by the least bit of force. Kara was warm and welcoming, Lena turned into Kara’s body, her head resting against Kara’s collar bone. 

“I think I could talk a little now,” the weak voice that the blonde spoke in was so different than Kara’s usual fun tone, it was worrying.

“ ok where do you want to start,” Lena said, one of her hands now rubbing Kara’s back soothingly, trying to give Kara some comfort.

“ It is really complicated, so I am not really sure how to explain everything it will not make sense.” Kara said, her head bowing down close to Lena. Trying to find any form of contact that would make her feel less alone.

“It’s ok if I do not understand, right now I am only here to listen, to be here when you need someone, Ok, Kara?” 

“Yeah yeah, thank you Lena. there is a lot to say and yet there is almost nothing I can say at the same time. When my parents died, everything felt like there was no home, no where that I would ever feel whole again, it still does most days. They took home with them, and I miss it, I miss when it felt that there was not a care in the universe. Now now I don’t know what I feel besides pain and loneliness. I feel like everything I love breaks, everything I care about disappears into nothing. And there is never a warning it just is all suddenly gone.”

Lena was holding the blonde tight as Kara let out her frustration, Kara was finally opening up, Lena did not want to make Kara shut down again. Lena could feel the tension in Kara’s body, from how they were pressed together, she could feel the stuttering breaths that Kara was taking while trying to form words for her pain, for everything that she had endured in her life. The pain that Kara had endured was immense, it dragged her down, and Lena refused to sit back and do nothing as she watched Kara drown in pain. The raven haired girl had made up her mind, that she was going to be by Kara’s side.

“I feel like I have failed my parents some how, that they would be disappointed by how I am living. But I lost my chance to make them proud, you know,” 

“Kara you could never be a disappointment you are strong, and so amazing. You are so smart and so kind, and if they did not see that then it is them who should be ashamed not you” Lena’s voice was firm, her unwavering belief in Kara was showing. 

Kara choked up on tears, her head now leaning into Lena’s shoulder as Lena whispered reassurances into Kara’s ear. She rubbed Kara’s back, for a while just waiting as Kara let all of the emotions ,she had bottled up for god knows how long, out. After Kara ran out of tears Lena tilted the other girls chin up, looking right into Kara’s eyes. Kara’s blue eyes flickered down to Lena’s lips, and back to her eyes just as Lena’s did the same.

“Kara, can I kiss you,” 

Kara’s only response was to pull Lena closer and erase the distance between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has to begin coming to terms and trying to fix her mistake of the week before, and try to reconcile with Lucy and James as Lena runs into Jack and decides to keep a certain secret from her best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait I know I had been updating weekly and now it has been what a month or something, but anyways hopefully this longer chapter will make up for it

CHAPTER 6

After the events of friday Kara was not very vocal, although she did spend all of saturday with Lena, not talking much but simply being near the other girl honestly Lena was not sure what they were. For the moment though she would simply be there for Kara, putting any more pressure on Kara could hurt her more. Eliza, kara’s foster mother as Lena had found out, decided that Kara should stay home from school for the week until she was able to get her mental state together. Lena had been allowed to come and go from the danvers house for the last few days, she would bring different foods for Kara and always sat with the blonde and watched cartoons, they seemed to always calm Kara some. 

Sunday rolled around and Lena was staying with Kara her arms wrapped around the blonde as she tried to fight the war with in her head, and the war with her own strength. Lena had brought movies snacks and fuzzy blankets stating that it was all in order to make Kara feel better, they had not talked much more, Kara had stayed relatively silent but she would talk every hour or so. It was going to be a slow process, but hopefully by the end of the week Kara would be smiling again, and Lena would do anything to bring Kara’s smile back. The smile that light up her days, it warmed her heart, made it beat faster.

Jack had said she was falling in love, but that was before the whole avoidance thing, now Jack wanted her to stay away from Kara. He was trying to protect her, he had been their after her last break up had left her in shambles. He had been the one to help her through it, her mother could not care less if she was dying. Jack did not know that she was with Kara, she hated not telling him, but right then she did not need to deal with him berating her for trying to help Kara after Kara had hurt her. Currently he thought that she was home sick, and did not want to see anyone. She was crossing her fingers that he would not try and come over with soup or something, although he knew she could easily ask Jerome to make her some.

Deep down she knew that Jack did have a point, that if something else happened Kara could do it all again, shut her out and hurt her even more. Part of her knew that she could be the same way though, when she was scared or hurt, she would try and just shut everything out. She took a deep breath pushing the thoughts of how she would have to explain to Jack out of her head. This whole situation was getting more difficult to navigate by the second, she was holding onto the hope that after all of this Kara would be able to get back into Jack’s good graces.

Lena was scared of loosing the two most important people to her, Kara and Jack, she needed both of them in her life. Finding a way to have the two be friends could be the only way to make sure she did not lose her best friend. Kara needed her, Kara needed to know that she had people waiting for her when she came back. 

“You should go soon, I know Jack and your mother are probably worried about you,” Kara’s voice was small and weak, but she was speaking and that was an improvement.

“I should, but I don’t want to go if you need me here,” Lena said, she reached up and moved a hair behind Kara’s ear, she cupped Kara’s face in her hand for a moment before pulling back and settling back into the couch.

“I will be fine I promise,” Kara smiled at Lena, as she tryied to ease Lena’s fears. Kara drew back some after that she was looking at Lena though, as her mind spun with the memories of how it felt to kiss Lena and how she wanted to do it just one more time.

“Kara, you are staring, is their something on my face,” Lena said, raising her hand to try and wipe a non existent thing from her face.

“Nothing, it’s just I uh really want uh,” Kara was blushing, her face near as red as Kal’s cape was.

“You just want what,” Lena teased back, she saw Kara’s eyes yeto her lips and back to her eyes. It took less than a millisecond for Lena to decide what she was going to do.

She darted forward, kissing Kara gently, it was quick and simple but she could feel Kara smile as she pulled away. She could swear that she would never get over the fact that she had kissed Kara,even if she knew that it may not last, whatever they were it may just be temporary. They had not talked about it at all, infact Kara seemed to be avoiding it. She would be lying if she said she was not scared of Kara pulling away and breaking things off, it would leave her broken and hurting, but she would have seen it coming. 

Kara was not the type to hurt others though, Kara was selfless and caring, she would never purposefully cause anyone pain. Trusting Kara would be hard, Lena did not trust people with her heart, she had been through far to much to be willing to hand her heart off in a second. It would take time on both of their sides to completely open up, they both had their own secrets and scars, Lena hoped that in time Kara would show hers.

“You should go, before it gets too late, I will see you tomorrow Lena,” Kara smiled at her, before ducking in and giving Lena a kiss on the cheek.

“I will see you then Kara,” She wanted to stay honestly, but she knew that would not go over well with her mother who was probably waiting to yell at her at their estate.

Getting up rather slowly, she walked out of the room and headed towards the front door. She had learned her way around the house as she had spend the whole weekend in and out of it. Eliza was sitting by the kitchen island reading on an ipad, Eliza had been kind to her,kinder than most had been to her. She could see how Kara had come out so kind, even if Kara’s biological parents were not around, she had an amazing foster mother around to support her and help her through her loss. It was more than Lillian had ever given her.

“Miss Danvers is it ok if I come by tomorrow to talk to her,” Lena was standing at the door to the Danvers ready to hop back into her car and leave for her home.

“Of course as long as Kara is up to it,” Eliza said, with a smile on her face, she had noticed the way the two girls had looked at each other. Even she had not been able to get Kara to open up the way that Lena had.

After spending just over a day with the Danvers she had seen just what an actual family is supposed to be like, Lillian was not much of a mother, if she could even be called that. It had been months since she had spoken to Lex and when she had he had been off something was wrong with him, he was not the same. It felt as if her family was slipping away, Lionell had died just two years before and now it was as if she was about to loose her brother and something in her gut told her it was going to get worse. 

Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of the thoughts, getting inside the car and starting the engine she gave one more look back at the house. Kara was going to be alright, she was in a bad place but she was going to be alright, and for the moment that is what she needed to know. The drive was tiring and somewhat long, leaving far too much silence for her doubts to appear in as they always did. The drive was not too long thankfully but it was longer than she wanted it to be. As she pulled up towards the gates of the Luthor estate she saw Jack’s car, he had probably been waiting for a while seeing as he was leaning up against the car with a look of annoyance on his face.

Pulling the car over to the side of the driveway she got out, she was not about to have this conversation near her mother, that would be another catastrophe waiting to happen. The first thing she noticed about Jack was that he was once again trying to grow his beard, he would no doubt be forced to shave it for school again but yet he continued to keep trying to grow it back. His usual smile and charm was lacking as he looked rather angry and slightly disappointed in her, she knew why and she had expected it, but that did little to help her. He was no doubt going to be disappointed to learn where she was spending her time. No one knew that she and Kara had kissed so she knew at least Jack could not yet be mad about that, part of her wanted to tell him but part of her knew that now may not be the time. 

“At first I thought you had slept in Lee, but apparently you forgot that we were going to do research today.” His voice was holding some irritation to it, not malice, but irritation and some anger.

“I’m sorry I got caught up with something, do we still have time to get some work done?” she was trying to fix it, trying to make sure that Jack knew that she had truly forgotten, and did not mean to bail on him. 

“Would this something be a certain blonde, who you told me you would not see.” Jack said, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow at Lena, as he waited for her answer. She took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say, should she tell him the truth he deserved that much he was her best friend, but he would be mad and she did not want that.

“I don’t know what to say Jack,” she finally said sheepishly, not able to figure out how to respond. He was not happy with her, or the fact that she had went after Kara after everything it was not a good idea but it had payed off, not that he knew that.

“Wait, did you sleep with her? Oh my god Lena no” Jack looked utterly shocked, at what he thought had happened. “Did you spend the last two days in bed with Kara, really Lena, really I thought you were smarter than that!”

“No hell no Jack, I wouldn’t do that you know that, or I thought you did. She needed someone and I was there for her ,Jack, can’t you understand that?” Lena said, she came up beside Jack, and put a hand on his arm. 

“You know how I worry, you have a habit of getting yourself hurt by girls that don’t care enough about you,” Jack said, he was still cautious of Kara and knew that Lena was not being completely honest about something, but when the time came she would tell him what was going on. 

“I know, it’s your job as my best friend to be sceptical and look out for me, I appreciate it, so let’s get inside, and see what we can do about the nano project.” Lena smiled and walked over to the gate’s code box and put in the code,to open it. 

“That sounds great,” Jack smiled back he was certainly not about to forgive Kara for what she was doing but she was not going to let that hurt Lena as well so for the moment he would drop it and just spend time with his best friend. 

He slipped back into his car and followed Lena’s through the gate and towards the garage, Lillian would always get mad if they left their cars out in front of the house. He had never met someone so cold and bitter as Lillian Luthor, he often wondered how anyone could be so horrible to her own daughter. It was not his place that is what Lena had said so long ago when he had tried to get her to talk about it. He pushed it from his mind though, as he parked his car and got out, Lena was smiling looking out over the estate, something had changed he could tell although there was some sadness hidden in her he could tell that something good had happened. 

They walked towards the house not saying much, both of them deep in thought Lena was already trying to do some of the calculations in her head, while Jack was still worrying over the Kara situation. Maybe a good shovel talk would be in order, actually a good shovel talk was 100% needed after what Kara had pulled. He was not as fond of Kara as he had been just two weeks before, but for the sake of Lena’s happiness he would try not to hate her. 

“You know I think mother is trying to keep a secret from me,” Lena broke the slightly awkward silence, after seeing her mother peaking out a window looking at them.

“Isn’t she always keeping secrets though?” Lillian was far from an honest person, he had learned that within fifteen minutes of meeting the woman. Trusting Lillian was like trusting a tiger not to eat you after it had been starved for weeks.

“This seems different though, I just have a bad gut feeling you know,” Lena said, they had reached the door, and stopped there not wanting to risk walking right into Lillian, it would not be the first time.

“Well we will just have to keep an eye out, nancy drew,” Jack quipped back, before opening up the door and going in, he knew that if he did not then Lena would have them stand out there until Lillia began to think something was up.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Kara, you know if there is something between you and Lena you don’t have to hide it from me” Eliza had come to sit next to her youngest daughter, as Kara sat on the beach watching the waves hit the shoor. Soon after Lena had left the house Kara had silently made her way outside.

“There isn’t or at least right now, I’m not really sure,” Kara let her head drop to her hands she was exhausted and scared, and she was worried that her inability to figure out where she and Lena stood would hurt the raven haired girl.

“Sometimes it is ok to be unsure, but just remember if you take too long you could lose her,” Eliza put a hand around Kara’s shoulders and pulled her closer. Kara rested her head on her foster mother’s shoulder as she looked out over the ocean. 

“Why is everything so confusing, can’t just one part of life actually make sense and be normal.” the sadness and regret in Kara’s voice let out a small portion of just how much she had lost and how much she continued to carry on her shoulders.

“I don’t know, but life tends to always be confusing, that isn’t going to change just because we want it to. You have to embrace life's changes sometimes and you have to learn around them even the bad ones.” Eliza knew all too well that life changed in the blink of an eye, and it was not always a good change, some changes left her broken others gave her another daughter.

“I should start getting ready shouldn’t I,” Kara gave Eliza a small smile, knowing that it was past time she started her day, after all she could atleast do something besides drown in her own mind.

“That would be good we can call Alex and then maybe you can go pick up some things for me,” Eliza had it planned out she figure that Kara being who she was, would not be able to keep herself secluded for too long and seeing as Kara had relatively good control over her strength for the moment it would be good for her to get out.

“ that sounds ok, I can do that,” Kara smiled and looked up at Eliza, over the last week she had gotten a small handle on her strength, it was enough to where she had to focus most all times to ensure that she did not break anything but hopefully it would get easier.

“Good now go get ready, and I will make the list,” Eliza shifted and got up, she offered Kara a hand up knowing that Kara did not need it but wanting to offer the comfort that came with touch. 

Kara took Eliza’s out stretched hand and got up, she proceeded to run towards the house, a small smile playing on her face. Eliza held in a laugh as her daughter ran out of sight, Kara was always full of energy and even when things were going wrong she was a ball of sunshine. As she walked towards the house she could already hear Kara opening and closing the front door, before Alex had left for college they had talked about trying to figure out exactly when Kara’s full powers would begin to manifest. 

There was no choice of whether or not Kara would get powers, Kara had no choice in that no one did. Kara saw them as a curse, and in many ways they were, she was never allowed to fully relax because of the risk that her powers brought. When she had first arrived Kara had been to distraught to care about her powers or anything else. No one knew the struggle that Kara was going through, Clark for all of his claims to understand could never truly grasp how much Kara had lost. Part of Eliza was angry with Clark for that, for thinking that he understood and putting himself before Kara. 

She walked up to the house knowing that Kara was likely near done getting ready, and would be waiting for her to hand over the list of chores for the day. Entering the kitchen she went to the counter grabbing a pen and notepad and jotting down the list, it was not to much, she did not want to put too much pressure on Kara. As she put the last item on the list she heard Kara rushing down the stairs, despite Kara’s powers she had not yet figured out how to be silent when moving about the house, at times Eliza was thankful for that as it ensured that she would notice if Kara tried to sneak out.

“Ok where is the list?” Kara came to a halt right in front of her foster mother, she was smiling, it seemed that Lena’s visit earlier that morning had a larger effect on Kara’s moral than Eliza had thought it would.

“Here you are dear, now get going and don’t take to long I don’t want you out too late,” Eliza smiled as she ushered Kara towards the door with the list in hand.

“Love you Eliza, I will be back soon,” Kara smiled as she closed the front door and headed towards her car, she had not driven since the week before as Eliza had been with her whenever she was not in school.

Kara hopped in the car and looked at the list, it was simple enough she needed to go by the dry cleaners and pick up a few things, go by the lab and check on Chester before heading to the farmers market.The first few items on the list went easy, Chestere the monkey at the lab, they were working on helping him recover from experimentation that had been inflicted on him by a corporation. He loved Kara she was his favorite person, he even tried to share a banana with her once. 

Lucy worked weekends at the market, hopefully she would be able to avoid her, eventually they would have to talk but it was best if she waited a while. Lucy was a good friend and a good person, she did not deserve to be left out and pushed away like she was being but Kara did not know what else to do. 

 

For the time being she would have to think it over, maybe she could get them to drop it for a while that would be good. She could get her friends back and just ignore what was going on, but Lucy and James would never do that, if she pouted Winn would though. Forgiveness was likely not to come in the next few days but maybe if she tried instead of avoiding them then she would have a better chance. 

Pulling up to the lot where the farmers market was always held, she could see Lucy’s car parked in the corner. That meant that there was no avoiding Lucy seeing as she needed to go over to the stand that Lucy worked at to get the watermelon. She parked as far away from Lucy as she could, hoping that it would buy her some time before Lucy noticed her. Taking a deep breath she got out of the car, and headed towards the stands. 

She could see James in the corner of her eye as she stopped by the stand run by one of the local farmers, he always brought chocolate covered popcorn that he had made. It was one of her favorite things. They also sold caramel covered popcorn but she really did not like it, she did not really like caramel even on popcorn she hated it, she just hated caramel. She was already eating it as she began grabbing the various items on the list, she was going through the list for the market slowly, in the hopes that Lucy would take a break and she could go over when James and her were not over there. Her luck ran out through, as Lucy and James were headed over her way. 

“Kara, good to see that you are alive,” Lucy was being somewhat sarcastic, but Kara could see the genuine worry that lay beneath the surface of her words.

“Yeah, I’m in one peice,” Kara answered back trying not to be cold or dismissing, but still being vague enough. She was smiling, but James and Lucy certainly were not they were somewhere between anger and worry.

“What is going on Kara, whatever it is please just let us in” Lucy put a hand on Kara’s shoulder as she spoke. Kara felt guilt twist in her stomach as she decided that the best course of action was to tell a partial lie.

“I just had some stuff going on Luce, that’s all,” Kara did her best to keep the crinkle from forming. 

“You know I used to think the crinkle was adorable when you were just lying about small things, but now I kind of hate it,” Lucy put her hands on her hips, a frown formed on her face as part of her concern went away with Kara’s words, it was replaced by irritation.

“Lucy, James please it is just really complicated right now, can’t you understand that?” Kara pled with her friends, trying and hoping that they would be able to push the last week behind them if only for a little while.

“You expect us to just take that for an answer! we are your friends Kara we are worried about you please let us in.” James said, he had been mostly silent, his eyes gave away just how worried he was about her.

“No, I expect you to understand that right now I need to figure things out and that means that sometimes I may have to push you away to do that.” Kara was trying to keep her cool, she knew that she had not given the answer that they were looking for, but she had given them the truth. James crossed his arms obviously not happy with the answer that she had given, it was understandable.

“So you will just cut us all off anytime something happens, that is not fair to us Kara and you know it.” Lucy jumped back in with anger flashing in her eyes, as the words left her mouth. It was understandable but that did not stop the fact that is still hurt to hear it.

“No I just, sometimes I will need space and stuff,” Kara said, trying to fix her earlier statement and make up for it. It did not seem to work though as Lucy’s eyes seemed to just harden and she lete out a scoff. 

“Whatever Kara, whatever,” Lucy turned on her heel and walked back over to the stand, getting back to work.

“Next time Kara you could just tell us, we would respect that you know, you hurt Lucy she thought you would have trusted her more than that, we all did Kara.” James looked sad and almost disappointed, he was trying to be the voice of reason for the moment. 

“I know I handled it badly, and I need to fix things I messed up, and I know that, it will take a while for me to get back to where you all trust me again won’t it?” Kara hung her head the guilt making itself apparent in her voice. 

“You will, it is going to take time for us, for me, for Winn and even Lena and Jack to trust you again, you hurt us Kara weather you meant to or not you did.” He turned away after saying that and left headed back towards Lucy, who had been looking at them for the last minute. 

Kara hung her head and decided it was best if she did not get the watermelon, she would have to tell Eliza why and that would be a whole nother thing. It was her best option, walking away at least for now, on monday she would try and fix things, she would make it up to them, she may not be able to tell them the truth but she will make sure they know how much they mean to her. 

She would have to tell Lena that they thought that she had not spoken to her, they would have to figure out what to tell the rest of their friends. Telling them they were dating, were they dating, she was not sure they had kissed twice but it may not have meant the same to Lena as it had to her. That thought was scary, the thought that maybe it would end their two kisses and tha twas all they were over. Those two kisses had ruined her, the soft feel of Lena’s lips was so different than anything she had felt before, she way Lena had smiled after they kissed. She wanted to kiss Lena again, she wanted to do more than that though.

Maybe she could ask Lena out, maybe she could have a future with her, with the amazing genius that was capturing her heart piece by piece. Something about Lena felt like home, it felt like part of her could come back with Lena, and she wanted that piece of her. She wanted to make Lena smile, to be the reason for Lena’s laughter. It was something she had not felt in a long time, she felt as if she had someone who would understand her if only for a while, she knew she had many people to listen but no one seemed to fully understand how she felt how the world seemed to taunt her at times. In Lena she felt that understanding she felt that peace that she had not seen or felt in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT  
> I love seeing your feed back so let me know what you thought or what you are wondering will happen next   
> feel free to ask me questions or send me prompts on my tumblr magnificent-dragons


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things come to a boiling point with Jonah, and the superfriend come one step closer to fixing things between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I hope it is worth it

Mondays were everyone's least favorite day of the week, she couldn't think of one person that actually looked forward to them. This monday was going to be one of the worst of all though, she had messed up big and she was going to pay for it. Lucy, James and Winn would not forgive her easily or quickly that meant that she was likely to be on her own for the whole day. The only bright side of the day was that it was raining out side, well she guessed that didn’t make it bright but she always loved the rain something about it calmed her. THere was always a different smell in the air whenever it rains it was subtle for humans but to her it was more prominent.

The previous day had left her hurting, she knew she deserved it and that she needed to fix things but that did not still the pain that had been created. SHe had woken up early, earlier than Eliza, she was nervous, nervous of a few different things part of it was over Lena, she wanted to talk to her to figure things out but she also had other problems she needed to handle first. Deciding that rather than take the bus or wait around for the next hour and a half she would take her car and get some coffee, it would atleast help her thing some. 

When she arrived at the shop there was a few other people in there, she recognized one, Jonah, this was not going to end well. She wasn’t sure if her invulnerability had ome in yet, they had not tested it out of fear that she would get hurt. That meant that this would end one of two ways: he confronts her and ends up getting hurt because she is invulnerable or she ends up hurt because he decided to beat her up. So much for an easy start to a hard day, she was going to have to face this. That is what she was telling herself, but in truth part of her felt like she deserved whatever pain came her way. She was going to lie to herself though and she needed to at least for a while, to convince herself that she felt something some sort of regret.

She got in line for her coffee not bothering or trying to hide from Jonah, she was not going to run not this time. No more running she could do this, she could deal with him on her own she didn’t need help even if she wanted it she could not get any after all everyone was mad at her. From what Lena had texted her they were not going to say anything about the kiss to anyone, so acting like they were mad at each other was their best option. If she came clean to everyone then they would get mad, they would think that she was specifically angry towards them when that was not the case. 

Ordering her usual drink, a macchiato with two shots of the espresso and extra whipped cream, it always made her feel better after bad nights. She was hoping that the drink may be able to do the same before what she knew was going to be a bad day. Paying the cashier and walking over to one of the tables in the back she kept her head high. She was not going to give in to any intimidation she was going to do this herself she needed too she needed to prove to herself that she could stand on her own two feet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jonah’s head snapp to the side as he noticed Kara was in the cafe. 

Sitting down she locked eyes with him, she looked down not wanting to provoke him by staring him down. Sipping her coffee slowly she savored it, based on their past she knew that Jonah would not try anything in a public space like this. For the moment she had nothing to truly worry about not until she headed outside. Then he would become a threat, he was not that smart but he had the common sense to know that causing her any harm in front of a crowd of people especially here would end with him likely being arrested for assault. Part of her would like that to make sure that he could not hurt her or anyone else, she knew she was not the only one. Taking her sweet time she relaxed as she sipped and scrolled through her phone, she re read some of her and Lena’s texts and smiled, she felt like an idiot with a giant smile on her face simply because of a text. Lena made her smile, she made her heart beat faster and she made her want to share everything with her.

When she finally finished she was feeling the nerves come back, telling her to run before anything happened. Maybe she should have run, but she was not sure she even could at this point, it was to late he knew she was there.Getting up she walked towards the door, she could hear him follow behind her, judging by how harshly his feet were hitting the ground, he was angry. He seemed to always have something to be angry about, she was pretty sure that he had some unresolved anger issues. 

“Danvers what in hell are you doing here, you following me twerp!” he backed her up against the brick outer wall of the caffe. They were just out of anyone's sight, it was doubtful that anyone would come to help her. 

“I was just getting some coffee, Jonah.” she was trying to be confident, she had promised herself that she would stand her ground. She was backing out though, trying to get away, she didn't want a direct confrontation with him

“Yeah, maybe you were but you aren’t going to come here for coffee, this is my place not your’s you little bitch.” Kara flinched back at the word, he had called her many things over the last few years, but bitch was new, he had never directed it at her before. 

“Jonah I can do whatever I want, this city doesn’t belong to you.” She was not going to back down, she was scared, but that did not mean she could not hold her own. After all that was what being brave is right? It is standing up even when you want to run away.

Jonah didn’t respond, he pulled his fist back thougth and landed a solid punch against Kara’s jaw sending her back into the brick wall behind her. It hurt to say the least, she could already tell that there was going to be a bruise, but she stood back up she was not going to let him beat her around this time. Getting into a better stance she took a swing at him, her fist collided with his stomach, it was not a hard hit, she was holding back. The last thing she needed was for him to find out about her abilities, that meant that this fight would mostly be her waiting for him to become exhausted or make a big mistake. Jonah stumbled back a step not particularly hurt but more surprised about it than anything, he cracked his neck and smirked at her. He was more than ready for a fight, and he seemed almost excited that she had hit back.

“Hmm so you do have a spine, to bad I need to break it.” he lunged in towards her and delivered an elbow to her stomach. He delivered a second punch hitting her hard in the head, Kara staggered back trying to keep her self level.

“I always have had a spine.” Kara spat out, she was angry, and she was trying to hold back, all at once she felt weak and strong. She held up her fists ready to hit back, but then she thought better of it. If she did hit him and lost control she could cause irreparable damage.

Jonah did not bother to respond instead he swept Kara’s legs out from underneath her with one solid blow. She fell back and her head hit a block and her vision began to fade out. Jonah was smirking above her as he drew his foot back and delivered one last hit to her head. Kara blacked out, laying on the ground outside the cafe. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kara was late, and Lena would be lying if she said she was not worried about her. That morning Kara had texted her and promised that she was coming in, she would not have backed out and not told her. Something was wrong, Lena could feel it. It was only a few more minutes before first period started, maybe Kara was just coming in late. Lena pushed down her worry, everything was going to be ok, Kara was probably just caught in traffic. Jack was looking at her funny, he knew that something was wrong; he had always been able to read her emotions. Putting on a smile Lena headed to her first period, latin, she was never particularly good with languages but she worked hard to learn them. 

“Lena, hey.” Lucy came up behind her, the two had not talked much since the Kara incident, although they had shared the occasional text message. She was wary of Lucy, she had nothing against her but Lois and her brother had a history, and she was afraid that it could pass over to her and Lucy as well.

The two came to a stop just outside of the classroom door, Lena turned around to face Lucy as she spoke. “Lucy.” 

“ so there is this rumor going around, that you know what is going on with Kara?” It was obvious that Lucy was worried, she was not just fishing for gossip, no she wanted to ensure that her friend was alright.

“I saw her for a while, I will tell you what I know later.” she had no plan to tell Lucy everything; to tell her about the kiss or some of the other things Kara had said to her in confidence. 

“You don’t have to tell me everything I just want to ya know make sure that she is going to be ok.” Lucy reached out and laid a hand on Lena’s shoulder. She had a soft and slightly sad smile on her face. 

“I will tell you later ok?” Lena waited for Lucy to nod before she turned around to walk into the classroom, Lucy right behind her as well. She let out a breath, she had a few hours to figure out what she would be able to tell Lucy.

The bell rang just before she was able to sit down, Mrs.Faren was a stickler, she was in the corner already marking Lena down as late. She huffed sitting down, a bit agitated, her mother would no doubt be furious that she was late to a class, even if it was only by seconds. Taking a deep breath Lena tried to steal her nerves, she would simply have to deal with her mother’s wrath later. As the class started she could feel Lucy glancing at her every few minutes, when she looked back Lucy had an apologetic look on her face. Lucy knew how important being on time was to her. 

Most days she would be able to focus properly and take meticulous notes; this time though she was not able to pull her thoughts away from Kara. She had yet to get even a text from her, she was worried. It could just be nothing, Kara may have gotten sick or be in class even. She was hoping it was the later, but there was a chance that Kara was sick. Before she had never been much of a worrier, she would look at the possibilities and accept them, but with Kara she worried. If anything happened to Kara she would lose one of the few people who understood her, and made her truly happy. Everytime she was around Kara, she could not help but smile, if anything happened to Kara she could not even think about that. Pushing down the thoughts she did her best to concentrate even as the teacher droned on about tenses. 

French had to be one of her worst classes, most languages she could get eventually, maybe with a bit of extra work. This time though the teacher mixed with the way the material was set up, it left her confused. It would take some extra work for her to figure it out in time to pass the tests. By the time the bell rang she was ready to toss the french book in the trash, Lucy seemed to be glancing between her book and the trash bin as well. The two girls shared a look and started laughing as they walked out the door, she and Lucy did not always see eye to eye, but they had a friendship one that Lena hoped would last. 

“You know every year we go to the Karel hall fright festival together, me, James, Kara and Winn, it would be great if you and Jack would come. And between me and you Winn has a bit of a crush on Jack.” Lucy leaned in closer to tell her the last part, the short haired brunet had an almost wicked smile on her lips as she said it. 

Letting out a laugh, as she and Lucy continued to make their way toward the lockers. Lena shook her head before speaking“Hmm I knew I got a gay vibe from Winn.” 

“He gives off a major gay vibe, but will you see if Jack is interested in coming?" It was an important tradition for the group, always had been since middle school. 

“Yeah that sounds great,” Giving Lucy a smile, she walked over towards her locker to prepare for the next class; it was no doubt going to be a long day for her. Checking her phone again, she saw that she had no new texts from Kara. The worry for Kara was only growing in her chest, something could be wrong. 

Over the next two classes all she could think of was if Kara was alright, she was terrified that something had happened. Kara was alone and scared, or hurt; there was nothing worse than not knowing. Her mind was running wild with possibilities, she wanted to call Kara to do something anything to find out if Kara was alright. The blonde had not shown up to school, Jack and Winn had confirmed that after their first period. Her fear only grew with each passing moment. Jack had given her a knowing look, he was worried too, she could see it in his eyes. Winn was not sure what was going on, but he seemed to understand it had to do with Kara. Part of her wanted to tell Lucy and James, to let them in on the fact that Kara was MIA.

When she finally got out of third period she was ready to scream; Kara had yet to come into school. All through math class she was shifting her thoughts between Kara and the work in front of her. By the time the class finished she was not only hungry but scared, scared for Kara. By the time lunch rolled around she had asked Winn to see if anything had happened. She could at least know that nothing was wrong with Kara if he checked. If he came up with nothing then she would try calling Eliza, if there was something truly wrong then Eliza would probably tell her. 

As she came over to the lunch table, Lucy and James were already laughing over something and Jack was trying to finish the grammar homework he had forgotten to do the night before. Winn was busy on his phone, his brow was furrowed in concentration; that did not bode well for Kara. Winn had no ability to hide his emotions, much less hide his fear, and fear was blatantly shown on his face. She let out a breath as she sat between Winn and Jack. Winn gave her a look, he knew that she would not like what he had found, he did not like what he had found. 

“You were right.” those were the first words he said, and that was not what she wanted to hear. Something was wrong, something had happened to Kara.

“What was she right about?” Lucy was the first one to notice the immediate drop in Lena’s face, and the seriousness of Winn’s tone.

“She was worried about Kara, she hadn’t answered any texts and she said she was going to be here today.” Jack answered for her, as he looked up from his homework. He was worried too, he may not have shown it much but Lena could read him. 

“And you didn’t tell anyone else?” James chimed in, he was wary of Lena, he mistrusted her some. It was understandable but it still hurt. He was worried about his friend, and his ex, part of her was worried that he still had feelings for Kara. 

Lena tried to brush off James comment, she knew he meant well. She would be just as worried and angry if she was in his position, so she cut him some slack. “I wasn’t sure, I did not want to worry anyone.” 

“Ok, next time tell us. Winn what did you find? What happened?” Lucy was trying to keep the situation from escalating any between Lena and James. 

“Well umm, she was found outside the cafe down town, she had gotten in a fight with some guy, no one has identified him although right after she left a guy our age followed her out. The security footage was too blurry to identify him and they have only talked to a few members of the staff.” Winn turned his phone so that the others could see the picture of Kara in the article. Lena gasped as she saw the bruises that were left on Kara’s face. 

Jack set a hand on Lena’s arm, she was holding back tears; she felt guilty maybe if she had told Kara to stay home, then this would never had happened. “I should have known, I should have figured it out.” Lena was trying not to cry.

“It’s not your fault, it's’ the Jack ass who decided to hurt her.” There was anger in Lucy’s eyes, so much so that it was almost scary.

James leaned in so that everyone could hear him and so that no one else in the cafeteria would over hear. “We should go see her. Just ditch for the day and see her.” 

“I-I-I can’t,” Lena wanted to go, no she needed to be there for Kara, but if she did, her mother would be furious. Her mother was not the kind to accept that she was doing something for a friend no she would be severely punished, and she was already on the hook for being late for first period.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Lucy was not angry but more confused by Lena’s statement than anything.

Jack looked over at Lena making sure that she was alright with him speaking, before he continued. Talking about Lillian was always hard for Lena, the way Lillian treated her, from what Jack had seen would be borderline abuse if not considered abuse. “Her mom is the devil incarnate and any person with a brain would be terrified of her.” 

“You guys go I will try to cover for you or buy you some time, it’s the least I can do. And please tell Kara I’m sorry.” Lena ducked her head. She wanted to be there for Kara, she wanted to support her.

“She will understand and we will tell her.” Winn gave her a reassuring hug.

“We should go seperately James you and Winn leave first then me and then Jack.We need to go now.” Lucy said, she knew that Lena understood the rush and the need to leave. Nodding at Lucy, Lena handed Winn his phone. 

As he left Jack looked back at Lena, he saw the fear that crossed her face; he knew all too well how insecure she was. He would have to text her with updates, or she would panic even more. If he was lucky he would be able to get Kara to call her and reassure her that it was not her fault. Lena had been raised in a home, where things out of her control were blamed on her, she immediately blamed herself. Turning back to the hallway he walked quickly, he did not want to get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes   
> Thanks for reading and get ready for the Halloween chapter I am working on  
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT


	8. isn't Halloween just gay I mean great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the halloween chapter.... prepare for some supercorp fun

“You’re ok, you’re ok.” Winn was worried, he ran forward towards Kara, and pulled her into a tight hug. It was a bit to tight as she winced at the feeling. She was sitting in a wheelchair with Eliza right next to her.

“I’m going to be ok Winn, it’s just some bruised ribs that you are hurting,” Winn pulled back immediately. “Also a contusion, but I should be healed enough to go to the fright night.” Kara smiled hopefully and looked over to Eliza, who was standing next to the wheelchair. 

“You should be, but only if you take it easy until then.” Eliza smiled at her adoptive daughter, there was worry lurking right behind her eyes, anyone who looked could see it. She was scared that Kara would be hurt or worse, that she would get exposed and loose what life she had been able to build since she arrived on earth.

Kara began talking to the rest of the group, each of them attempting to give her a hug without hurting her. She winced with each one, but soldiered through. They were all worried, each of them asking what happened. She was not sure exactly what had happened, she did not remember all of it. The police had asked her questions as soon as she had woken up, they had a few leads on who it could have been, but nothing substantial. Part of her was scared, and the other part was ashamed, she has powers she should have been able to defend herself but she was so scared of hurting anyone. If she could control her powers she would never have gotten into the mess that she found herself in.

She smiled knowing that her friends were there for her, her head was hurting, and she would be lying if she said she was not scared. They should all be in class at the moment, and yet they seemed to have managed to get out of it to come to see her. She noticed Lena was not there, the raven haired girl had not come to see her. Her smile wavered, she wanted to see Lena more than anything, she needed to know that Lena was there for her. She stayed mostly silent as the others began to talk, they were asking Eliza what people knew about the whole incident. Lucy was trying to go through the details while Winn was talking about a new video game he had gotten. 

They were not mentioning the week she had avoided everyone, and how she had shut them out. She remembered, and in truth she felt horribly guilty for it, but she also knew that it was a good thing that for the moment it was forgotten. They had come because they cared for her, even after what she had done they were still there. She missed them more than she had ever realized. 

“Where’s Lena?” her voice was small, and she was scared of their answers. Part of her felt like Lena would not want to be there for her. She had hurt Lena, and all Lena had done for her was be kind and worry. 

“She wanted to be here, but she could not uhh,” Jack glanced over to Eliza and thought about his word choice before speaking again. “Get out of class.” 

Kara nodded, she understood that Lena did not always have the option of being there for her, that did not stop the small sting that came along with Lena’s absence though. Jack was trying to let her know that Lena wanted to be there, she knew that he was not lying but she could not shake the thought from her mind. Eliza could sense that she was disappointed, and set a hand on her daughter's shoulder, it was a simple act but enough to allow Kara to know that she was not alone. Lena had been by her side the entire weekend, and Lena would be there if it were not for school. It was a simple thing, Kara knew it, but she continued to doubt if Lena really wanted to be with her or not.

“We are going back home, do you all plan on going back to school or?” Eliza left the question open. There was a small chance that they may want to go back to school, but she also figured that the teens had skipped school, knowing the school principal she was sure that they would not have been allowed out. 

“Is it alright with you if we stay with Kara?” Lucy, had taken charge of talking for the whole group. Considering that James, was not great around Eliza and Winn could not keep a poker face to save his life, the obvious choice was Lucy. 

“Well I don’t have room in the car for more than one of you but you are welcome to come along.” Eliza was already pushing Kara towards the door, Jack was the first to follow deciding that he wanted to ride along. 

His intentions were partially due to him not having a car to ride in, but also due to his need to see if he could find anything else out about what happened between Kara and Lena. He did care about Kara’s health, but he also cared about making sure that Lena was not about to get hurt. If Kara managed to drag Lena into what ever trouble she was in then that could get Lena hurt, that is not something he would allow to happen. As they approached Eliza’s car, Jack helped Eliza get Kara into it, before going around the car and getting into the back seat. There was what looked like lab equipment, crowding up the back. There was certainly no room for any more than one person in the back of the car. 

It was a short ride to the Danvers’ home, he spent most of it trying to asses what state Kara was in, and also trying to see if he could find out anything about Lena and Kara’s mysterious weekend. He managed to work in three questions, each of which were met with vague answers., it would be harder than he like d to get anything out of them. Kara tensed up when he asked how her weekend had been, while Eliza seamlessly answered questions. It was a bit off putting how good Eliza was at lying. As they rolled up the driveway he stopped talking, there was another car outside and a person he recognized to be none other than Alex Danvers standing outside. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It took two days of rest before Kara could go back to school, Alex had decided to take the week off to stay with her sister. Kara had begged Eliza to allow her to go to the fright night, she had promised not only the rest of her friends but also Lena that she would be there. Alex had stepped in and told Eliza that she would go with them, keep an eye on Kara make sure that nothing happened. By friday Kara had barely been able to see Lena outside of school, apparently something had happened with her brother. They texted but they had not had much time to be face to face, with everything going on for both of them. 

“So Lena, how are things going?” Alex was helping her do her makeup for her costume. Alex had suggested jokingly that she should be a unicorn, Kara had surprisingly hooked onto the idea. 

“I’m not sure, we have not really gotten to talk, much less be alone in the last week.” Kara let her smile falter some, she had hoped to see Lena, to spend some time alone with her or at least talk through some of the things that had happened between them.

“Are you two dating? Alex had been trying to get the details out of her younger sister for the last few days. Kara had not told her much beyond that she had a major crush on Lena, and it seemed that the feeling was mutual.

“I want to date her. She is so amazing Alex.” Kara got this look on her face every time she talked about Lena, it was this look of admiration, and almost love. 

Alex was not about to give up though, it was her job as the big sister to pester Kara and to butt into Kara’s life. Eventually she would have to give Lena the shovel talk, but that would be for another day. “How many times have you kissed?” 

Kara blushed deep red, and ducked her head down. Alex had to struggle not to mess up Kara’s make up. Sputtering out her response Kara tried not to give her older sister any more information. “What! Who told you we kissed?”

“You just did dork,” Alex leaned back laughing, as Kara proceeded to huff about being tricked. When they were younger, Alex had used the same trick to find out if Kara had a crush on anyone. 

Alex hummed, as she put the finishing touches on Kara’s make up. The rest of the group was downstairs, eating and playing some board game they had found. Lena had yet to arrive, it was the only real reason that Kara was not rushing down stairs; there was no doubt in Alex’s mind that her little sister was falling for Lena. Finishing up Alex handed Kara a mirror; the makeup was one of the more elaborate parts of Kara’s costume. She had a pink and purple shirt on and skinny jeans, the costume was topped off with a unicorn horn. All in all Kara looked cute, it fit her personality. Eliza had found it rather funny that Kara had chosen to be a unicorn, although she was not really surprised by the development. 

Kara smiled as she looked in the mirror held in front of her, Alex had decided not to do Kara’s make up in front of a mirror so that it would be a surprise for Kara to see it. There was no doubt that the end result would impress Lena, that was Kara’s plan after all to impress her ‘not girlfriend’. Kara was figuring out her life, but if she took to long then she may just loose Lena. The two sisters got up and headed down the stairs. Kara had spent the last few days attempting to get Alex to dress up, in the end Alex dressed as a secret agent. It was not that different from what she would usually wear, it was a black outfit a fake gun (although she wanted a real gun Eliza said no real guns) she also had a tactical vest. She was intimidating, she had scared Winn when she had answered the door. 

Coming down the steps Kara was met with everyone standing up to see her costume; the whole group of friends had been worried about her. They had both wanted her to go to fright night and wanted to make sure that she was physically healed enough to be up to going. Lucy rushed to the end of the stairs to help her down, she was moving well but at times she would stumble or the bruises on her ribs would hurt her. Lucy opted to go as her older sister, it was a jab no doubt. The costume was silly and it would no doubt have her sister fuming at her. Grabbing Kara’s hand Lucy helped her off the steppes and to the living room. Jack and Lena were on their way to the house; they had been held up by Lena’s mother. 

Everyone could see that Kara was nervous, although only Alex knew that it was Lena that had Kara’s nerves on high alert. The others had assumed it was her being scared of getting hurt again; the police had yet to figure out who had assaulted Kara. The police had interviewed her at least five times in the last few days, they were working to find any information on the perpetrator. No real lead had come up, although they did have an approximate height of the man who had attacked her. He was blonde, or that is what they thought, it may have just been the light reflecting off his hair. Kara had yet to remember much about it, the injury to her head had not been to serious but it was enough to make her forget. 

Shaking her head Kara rid herself of the thoughts, she had spent enough time on it during the week. It was time for her to have fun with her friends; halloween was one of her favorite holidays. She loved dressing up, even if she could not go tricker treating she still loved it, so did the rest of her friends. Winn was sitting across from Kara, dressed in a superman onesie. while James was dressed as a viking, it was a last minute costume he had planned to go as superman but Winn beat him to the punch. The two almost always ended up fighting over their costumes, Winn would always pick the costume James wanted simply to rub the other boy the wrong way. Kara was sure that Winn was doing it purposely so that he would get James’s attention, but she had no real reason to say anything though. 

There was a knock at the front door, Kara turned around to quickly and took in a quick breath at the sudden pain in her side. Alex was the one to open the door for Lena and Jack. Kara found herself speechless looking at Lena, she was dressed as a vampire, one she would gladly get bit by. 

“Ok now that you are here we can go, before we miss the whole night.” Lucy was already pushing Kara and James out of the door Winn was right behind her. Alex simply smiled and closed the door behind them. 

“No food?” Lena smiled over to Kara, she already knew that Kara had probably eaten all of it.

“Kara ate most of it, and even if there is more you have to just deal with it because we are leaving now.” Winn said, he took the fright night very seriously. “Let’s just get in the car.” 

Winn pushed past her and in front of Lucy, they all piled into two cars. Lena ended up in sitting right behind Kara. ALex was on Kara’s left side, and she continuously glanced between her little sister and Lena. the smile on Lena’s face said enough, the raven haired girl was happy to see Kara again. It had been a day since the two had been able to talk to each other face to face, and Lena had not been able to text Kara much either. Over the last week they had spent a good bit of time together but it had never been just them. Kara wanted to kiss her, to feel Lena’s lips just one more time, it was almost like an addiction. All through the car ride Winn tried to strike up a conversation between the other three, but Alex was refusing to talk while she drove and Lena would only occasionally give answers. 

As they pulled up to the farm where they had set up the fright night they could hear music playing. Kara slowly turned to look back at Lena, who answered her by winking at her. Kara blushed redder than superman’s cape, she stumbled out of the car when they finally came to a stop. Alex just smiled as she saw her sister trying to get her balance and keep from embarrassing herself. Lena helped Kara to regain her balance while laughing lightly. Kara let her eyes drop to Lena’s lips, not even fully thinking about it she moved forward some.Lena’s eyes flickered down to Kara’s lips as the blonde moved in for a kiss. The moment broke though as Winn stumbled out of the car causing Kara to suddenly jerk back to look at him. 

Lena knew that it would not have been a good idea to kiss Kara right next to the cars, but she also had not really cared if anyone had seen. Kara looked around hoping that no one besides Alex had seen her almost kiss Lena, she was not ready to tell anyone just yet. She wanted them both to stay in the little bubble they had created just for themselves. 

“You know I have never been to fright night before, I guess I have been avoiding coming here.” Lena held onto Kara’s arm leading the way, it was not unusual for the two to cling onto each other so no one really noticed it. 

“Well I have come here a few times, it is usually pretty scary, but this year I heard it is not as good.” Kara smiled at Lena, she would not admit it but she was hoping that Lena would get scared. It was selfish really the want to hold Lena. 

“Mmhm, you want to make a bet,” Lena looked over at Kara arching an eyebrow, the simple action always made Kara’s heart skip a beat. Each time Kara saw her it was like that first time that she realized how she felt about the other girl.

Kara tilted her head, contemplating how she would answer. It was not very smart to bet against Lena, although it would be fun. The glint in Lena’s eye said that the bet would be worth it whatever it was. “Depends what are we betting on.” 

“Well it may not exactly count as a bet, but If you get scared first you have to kiss me but if I get scared first then…” Lena took a moment to think about her options before continuing on. “I will help you with your english homework.” 

“Hmm if I win can I still kiss you?” Kara’s answer was whispered back at Lena as they entered the line for the hayride. 

The group spent most of the time in the line laughing over Winn trying to get James to lift him up so that he could ‘fly’. She had missed being with them, relaxing and enjoying the company. The light jokes and the smiles that came with being near her friends, it was something she had not realized she needed desperately. As they got up onto the hayride, she scooted towards the front, Lena right behind her and Jack on Lena’s other side. As the ride started Kara felt Lena tense up some, she was preparing to have something jump out at her. Kara reached over and intertwined her hand in Lena’s. It was a simple action but it was enough to let Lena know that she was there. 

As the costumed people began getting onto the trailer to scare them, Lena got an idea in her head. When a man dressed in a butchers outfit, he had a cleaver in one hand and blood splattered on him. Lena waited for the man to come closer before she spoke. He leaned in close to her to scare her and growled at Lena. “how is your day?” 

The simple comment sent both Kara and Jack into a fit of laughter beside her. Throughout the ride they joked, occasionally Lena would smile and whisper something to Kara. As they got through each section of the ride it got scarier, people jumping out in better costumes. One caused Kara to jump, she lost the bet, simple as that. She could not find it in herself to be upset though, she did get to kiss Lena after all. As they went through the rest of the ride Kara found herself smiling, even as she would flinch at some of the noises and surprises. Lena was smirking, with the knowledge that not even forty minutes into the fright night she had won their bet. 

When the ride came to a stop Kara had to get help from Lena and Jack in order to get back to her feet. Jack looked between Kara and Lena, he had the feeling that something was up. He pushed it off though a sKara headed in Alex’s direction leaving Lena and Jack behind. The group made their way over to the next stop, a haunted house. Lena found herself looking at every corner for the next surprise. It was almost like a puzzle a terrifying puzzle but a puzzle nonetheless. An idea popped into her head, and she weaved her way towards Kara. Jack did not seem to notice that Lena was headed directly for Kara with a purpose. She planned on collecting on her reward for winning the bet. 

“When do you plan on paying up for our bet,” the words were whispered in Kara’s ear as they walked slowly through the house. Lena was barely brushing up against Kara, staying close enough so that she would not have to speak any louder for Kara to hear.

Kara laughed lightly, her eyes were still searching the room for the next scare, as she spoke to Lena. “Well when we get through here they are going to get food, I would be fine with ducking out and paying up then.” 

“Mmhmm that sounds good.” Lena smiled, knowing that even if she did get the shit scared out of her she had earned a kiss from the girl she was pining over. She would go to extra lengths to impress Kara, she had done it in the past when she had secretly sent Kara a valentine. 

A mummy jumped out from behind a hidden part of the wall causing Lena to jump, Kara was right behind her, immediately ready to step in front of Lena. It was a defence mechanism, Kara did not even have to think about it. If it had been someone trying to hurt Lena she would have hurt them. Clinging onto Kara’s arm Lena found herself noticing just how built Kara actually was. Of course she had noticed Kara’s physiq before but she had never really thought much about it. Looking at Lena, Kara took smiled at the other girl, her heart was pounding in her chest and she could hear Lena’s pounding just as loud. Kara had never been one for haunted houses, they either did not scare her or they overwhelmed her senses, but with Lena there she had a heart beat to focus on. 

Looking back at Jack she could see that he was looking at them, she was not sure why. Jack eyed her inquisitively, but seemed to let it go. By the end of the haunted house the only ones who had not been scared was Alex and Lucy. It was no surprise though, nothing seemed to phase the oldest Danvers sister. Lena was pretty sure that Alex had actually scared some of the people dressed up; then again Alex could scare anyone with just a glare, so it was no real surprise. There was no doubt that one day she would find herself on the receiving end of Alex’s glare, most likely while getting the shovel talk. Knowing Alex, if she hurt Kara it would mean that Lena would disappear for a long time. If she hurt Kara though, she would deserve it; Kara was pure sunshine and anyone who hurt her deserved whatever pain the eldest Danvers dished out on them. 

As the rest of the group headed over to the food stands, Lena grabbed Kara’s arm and pulled her around the corner. Kara found herself being pushed flush up against the wall as Lena smirked. Pushing herself up on the tips of her toes, Lena met Kara’s lips in a passionate kiss. Kara nipped at Lena’s lower lip, causing the raven haired girl to let out a small moan and press into Kara more. The blonde’s hands found Lena’s waist and pulled her in closer. Before when they had kissed it was gentle and light, this was anything but, it was hot and heavy. It was everything that they had not done before; this was not out of sadness or fear this was pure passion. 

Jack was over at the stands, he had gotten himself some cotton candy. Lena always shared it with him, he was expecting her to be somewhere by the tables, but as he looked he came to realize she was not there. She had to be back by the haunted house. Deciding to go looking for his best friend he told Alex that he would be right back. He rounded the corner of the house to be met with the last thing he expected. Lena had Kara pressed up against a wall kissing her thoroughly. He was shocked, he knew that Lena had feelings for Kara and obviously Kara felt something towards Lena; what he did not know was that they both were this ‘close’. It all made sense, the weekend with Kara, the times she had ditched him for Kara. Lena and Kara were together, simple as that.

“Lena!” It was almost a shout, he was angry. She had kept it from him, she told him everything, and for some reason Kara Danvers changed that. 

Lena pulled away from Kara, both of them looking at him with wide eyes, neither had heard him coming. Kara looked like a deer in headlights, while Lena was already trying to figure out a way to explain it to Jack. “Jack, I can explain.” 

“T-t sure you can, I don’t really care for you to explain.” He turned around on his heel and walked towards the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you so much for reading and I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes  
> you can find me on twitter as @shipperofstuff and on tumblr as @magnificent-dragons
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in almost a year but I'm back finally. I promise I haven't given up on this story. I have a plan and I know this chapter is a bit jumbled but it will all get figured out.

It had been two weeks and Jack was still mad at her; they were still talking but he refused to come over for their usual weekend hangouts. He was not actively avoiding her but he was certainly not seeking her out. Kara had tried to talk to Jack to say it was her fault but it had fallen on deaf ears. Things had been hard between them to say the least and Kara, Kara was still trying to work through her own things. Her best friend was still pissed at her and her girlfriend was busy, that meant that she was mostly on her own. 

Kara had mostly recovered from her attack, but Alex had gone into full over protective sister mode. Any time that Lena came over Alex was there right by Kara, many times she would shoot Lena a glare while she talks to Kara. Lena was not sure if that was just how Alex reacted to new people or if the woman just hated Lena. Alex didn’t give off a warm and fuzzy kind of feel, she was more reserved around most people. Although according to James and Lucy said that Alex is furiously protective of Kara, and doesn’t really open up to people. 

Alex was Kara’s best friend, and Kara would constantly talk about her, she was put on a pedestal and honestly Lena was scared that if she said the wrong thing then Alex would make sure that Kara hated her. She could remember when Lex was still home how she would dislike his girlfriends and find a way to make sure that he knew it. Lena’s gut told her that Alex was the same with Kara, no doubt that Alex probably disliked her already.

Between Jack and Alex, Lena was getting the feeling that a lot of people were starting to hate her. The week was going horrible, she had not been able to get up with Lex like she usually was, he hadn’t answered any of her calls or texts and visits with kara were sporadic at best. It was hell to say the least. It was shaping up to be a horrible week, and it was getting worse, Lena had fallen behind on her science project, she had been so focused on Kara and Jack that she had forgotten to complete it, and now she was rushed for time. 

As Lena walked into the Danver’s house for what had to be the fifth time in one week, she had a sinking feeling in her chest. She would have to tell kara that she needed that she would have to stay away to work on the project for a little while. Honestly she hated that she was not able to be there for Kara as much. She still didn’t know what exactly was going on with Kara but it always seemed to cheer kara up when she was around. 

“Lena!” Dr.Danvers came out of her office with a smile on her face arms already open to pull Lena into a hug. Smiling into the older woman’s shoulder Lena returned the hug, Eliza had managed to make this feel like a second home to her. 

 

“Dr. Danvers, I meant to come yesterday but I got swamped with a science project, how is Kara doing?” Lena spoke as she pulled back from the hug. 

Dr. Danvers gave Lena a joking glare before smiling and saying “How many times must I tell you that it’s Eliza, not Dr.Danvers” 

“Sorry, it’s a force of habit to call people by proper names,” Lena ducked her head. 

“Well we will have to break that habit,” Eliza gave Lena a warm smile and continued, “ I assume you are here to see your girlfriend” 

Lena spluttered a bit at hearing Kara called her girlfriend, “well i don’t know if she’s my girlfriend, not yet at least, I’m not sure what we are I just know that I want her to be happy and--”

Eliza cut her off holding a hand up, “well whatever the two of you are it does make Kara happy, if it didn’t then you wouldn’t be allowed in this house now would you?” 

Elize walked with Lena into the upstairs game room where both danvers sisters were eagerly playing mario kart. Lena didn’t say a word just watched as Kara focused on the game, she always had this little crinkle when she really focused on something. It was the cutest thing, Lena smiled as Kara moved with her cart as if it would help her win. Every once in a while Kara would make a noise or shout when she passed Alex, just to be passed by her sister again. Something in Lena’s chest fluttered seeing Kara like this. Seeing Kara happy, no not just happy, but joyful, and relaxed it made Lena smile. 

As the game came to an end Kara threw her controller into a bean bag in frustration and Alex did a mini victory dance, rubbing it in her little sister’s face. It was the most adorable sight, both Danvers sisters together without a care, other than winning of course. Alex turned back to grab her drink and spotted Lena, she raised an eyebrow to the other girl, not saying a word but silently questioning her on why she was just watching them. It took Kara another second to realize that Alex was looking at someone before she finally turned around and caught Lena’s eye. 

Launching herself forward Kara grabbed Lena into a crushing hug; Kara held Lena as close as she could not wanting to let go. Kara relaxed her grip some and Lena leaned into Kara’s shoulder, just enjoying being close to her. She lost herself in the moment not paying attention to anything else other than Kara. It had only been a day since she had last seen Kara, but she had been worried, maybe it was because of the incident, ever since it had happened something in her was terrified that next time she saw Kara that she would be hurt. 

Lena pushed off the thoughts and closed her eyes just taking in everything about the moment, the way kara smelled the way it felt to have Kara this close. The moment came to a screeching halt as Alex cleared her throat behind them.

“You two have been hugging for a solid two minutes it's just weird,” Alex grimaced, she was leaned back in a chair with a bag of chips in one hand and a controller in another. 

“I--uh,” Kara blushed and quickly turned to sit in her chair she grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled the other girl into her lap. Kara quickly hid her face in Lena’s shoulder, trying to hide her embracement. She could feel Lena’s laughter as she hid. 

Lena was much better at dealing with Alex’s teasing than Kara herself was. Although Alex near always got a small blush out of Lena. Kara always got embarrassed more easily than Lena did; it was one of the adorable things that Lena loved about Kara. Alex and Lena were not exactly talking much as Alex had been weary around Lena, but as long as kara was smiling Alex was fine with the youngest Luthor. 

“Anyways pizza is here if you too are done whatevering.” Before Alex could finish the sentence Kara was rushing out of the room and to the food. ALex smiled knowing that her little sister was back to herself. Alex put an arm out in front of Lena to stop her from immediately following Kara. “I would wait a minute if I was you, it doesn't matter how much she likes you she loves pizza more. I learned the hard way not to get in the way of Kara and food.” 

“I hear Winn learned that the hard way too, didn't she give him a wrist burn or something when he tried to take one of her potstickers.” Lena smiled remembering how Winn had warned her at lunch one day. 

Alex let out a laugh and nodded, she had been there when it had happened. She could have sworn that Kara used superspeed to grab Winn’s arm. “Kara is possessive of her food, she has been since i've known her.” 

Alex started leading Lena towards the kitchen as she told Lena the story of how she first learned how seriously Kara took her food. They were laughing when they entered the kitchen, Kara was smiling looking at the two of them. She couldn't help but feel happy seeing her sister and her almost, maybe girlfriend getting along. The two of them had gotten along on halloween but Kara couldn’t help but be scared that they would start disliking each other at some point. 

Logicly Kara knew that Alex would not do anything to upset lena and Lena wouldn’t do anything that would get Alex angry either, but yet she still had the fear that something would go wrong.

“Lena I saved you some pizza!” She offered up the that she was holding. 

Alex stared at her like she was an alien, well she was an alien but maybe it was more like she was a stranger. “You saved pizza for someone else? You are sharing food? Have you been replaced by a clone? Because my sister never shares food.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara’s first day back at school was tuesday, she had planned to go on monday but Eliza had asked her to stay home to double check that she had control of her blossoming powers. Kara had nearly broken the front door when Lena had come over on sunday night. She had been so excited to see the other girl that she had forgotten to keep check of her powers and had almost torn the door off its hinges. She had barely been able to cover it up before Lena could see. 

After that ELiza had decided to keep her home one more day so that they could make sure that she was in control of everything. She had near complete control of her powers, except when she was around Lena, then she was prone to more slip ups. Kara was nervous to go back, not because of the other kids but because she was worried about Lena and Jack’s fight. She hated that she had caused Lena and Jack’s argument. She wasn’t fully sure why Jack was mad but she was doing her best to be understanding. 

“Kara!!” Lucy came running up to her sweeping her into a bear hug. “Watch out for Veronica she has been spreading some rumors about you and Lena.” Lucy whispered as she hugged Kara. Kara nodded as soon as Lucy let go. She had expected Veronica to pull something. 

“On a scale of 1 to Mike’s christmas party how bad is it?” 

“Hmm i’d say it’s about as bad as the P.E. incident. It’s gonna probably keep going around for awhile.” Lucy said, she grabbed Kara’s arm and lead the blonde towards the school. 

As soon as the two made it through the doors Winn jumped in front of them; Lucy jumped a little and punched him in the gut. “OOww why would you do that!!” 

Lucy grimaced and helped Winn stand back up. “You know better than to sneak up on me Winn.” 

Winn hmphed his reply Lucy rolled her eyes and held Winn up. Kara tried not to let out a chuckle, they had all learned not to sneak up on Lucy. Lucy said that it was her martial arts training that made her punch anyone that surprised her, James said that she just has a fear of being startled. Lucy would argue against that though, she and James had even gotten into a fight over it once. 

Kara couldn’t help but smile, she had missed seeing them like this, at school not just at her house. Every time they had come over they had acted like they were walking on broken glass; all of them worried that they would upset her after everything that had happened. She knew that they were just trying to be considerate but it was also getting annoying. None of them would tell her anything about what had been happening a school. 

“So he scared Lucy again?” Kara couldn't’ help but smile as soon as she heard Lena’s voice. She could feel her heart beating faster than usual; not many things could make a kryptonians heart beat faster but apparently Lena Luthor was one of those things. 

When she turned to look at Lena it took her breath away, sure Lena was always beautiful but kara could swear today she looked even better. “I- yes yeah he tried to surprise us when he walked in and Lucy punched him.” 

Kara had the urge to rest her head on Lena’s shoulder but she wasn’t sure if it would be alright with Lena; she knew that they were alright being physically affectionate in her house but she wasn’t sure how Lena would feel about that in public. She would have to add that to the list of things that she and Lena needed to talk about. For the time being Kara simply pullled Lena into a hug. 

“Miss me?” Kara blushed, and Lena laughed. She loved the sound of Lena’s laugh. Lena rarely let herself relax and laugh and enjoy herself. It always made her happy to see Lena relaxed like this. 

“Of course I missed you.” 

Throughout the rest of the morning Kara replayed the sound of Lena’s laugh in her head, she barely paid attention i first period, not that she really needed to anyways. She couldn’t help but to smile, she knew that Alex would say that she was whipped, and she was. Kara was so focused on her own thoughts of Lena that she hadn’t noticed the whispering around her. SHe didn’t notice the glances thrown at her or the way Veronica wa smirking in the back of the class. 

In second period she started to notice it. She did her best to not listen into anyones conversations, but when her super hearing picked up her own name it became harder to tune out. She only heard snip bits of what they were saying, something about why she stayed home from school the last few days. Then she heard something about Jonah too. Kara decided to shut out the conversations after hearing Jonah’s name, she didn’t want to hear anyone pitying her or villainizing her. 

The whispering got more and more annoying as the next two periods passed; she hated hearing people talk about her and she hated how it was messing with her sensitive hearing. She kept hearing parts of conversations overlapping and it was beginning to give her a headache. Kara still wasn’t sure exactly what people were talking about but what she had gathered was that either they think that Jack had a thing for her and she turned him down or that there was some love triangle. SHe wasn’t sure but she knew that she had heard enough to know it was about some sort of relationship drama. She got a little scared when she heard Lena’s name mentioned, but she passed it off. Surely Veronica wouldn't do that. She had some morals, she wouldn’t stoop that low. At least Kara hoped that she wouldn’t.

When Lunch finally came around Kara was relieved, she was already exhausted. Controlling her powers had been taking a toll on her, not physically but mentally. She had planned to stop by Lena’s locker and walk with Lena to lunch but lucy pulled Kara into the janitors closet as soon as she passed by. 

“What the heck Lucy?” 

“Are you physicallly incapable of cussing or are you just that innocent?” Laughter laced Lucy’s voice. She suddenly became more serious remembering exactly what she was about to tell Kara. “ I hate telling you this; I hate that this is happening at all but someone needs to tell you what’s going on.” Kara felt panic rise in her chest “Veronica is threatening to out you. Well you and Lena.” 

And just like that Kara felt the happy little buble she and lena had been in pop. While she hasn't’ exactly been secretive about her attraction to other girls, (she wasn’t exactly sure what sexuality she would be considered on earth, krypton had forgone the whole sexuality thing) she also wasn’t ready to have to deal with the homophobia humans liked to spew. The most terrifying part was it wasn’t just her Veronica was threatening but Lena too. 

“I need a minute.” Lucy nodded but didn't make a move. She didn’t want to leave Kara alone right then, she wanted to make sure Kara wasn’t alone. Kara had never really come out to any of them but Lucy knew that either Kara wasn’t ready to or she didn’t feel the need to come out at all. 

Kara took a few minutes to try and calm herself. She was scared, scared that she had just outed lena and herself. Now there would be more attention on her, she could be found out. “I I need to tell…” Kara cut herself off realizing that Lucy didn't know about Lena. 

“Kara, listen I’m here for you, and if you let them in Winn will be here for you and even James. We will do everything we can to keep Veronica from outing you.” Kara pulled Lucy into a hug. She listened to Lucy's heart beat to calm her own. 

Kara closed her eyes for a moment collecting her thoughts. “I-I can’t not now, I can handle this on my own. Anyways lets justs go to lunch. Ok?” 

Lucy hadn’t been keen on Kara trying to handle Veronica on her own but she wasn’t going to force Kara into something she didn’t want. She would do everything she could though, after all she wasn’t abou to let Kara get hurt. Kara knew she needed to tell Lena, she needed to make sure Lena knew what was going on. She was scared that Lena would pull away or stop talking to her, she also knew that she couldn't put her fear in front of Lena’s own feelings. 

Kara was getting more and more worried as she headed to lunch. She felt some of the pressure alleviate when she heard Lena’s voice coming from the cafeteria. She couldn't’ even see the brunette yet but just hearing her voice made Kara feel better. Lena could make her heart race and she could calm it too. She could somehow bring out a stronger side of Kara. Sometimes Lena even was able to get Kara to let her walls down and let herself be vulnerable. She rarely let herself be vulnerable with anyone other than Alex and Eliza. 

As soon as she walked through the cafeteria doors she spotted Lena, she couldn't help but walk faster. Excited to see her,excited to be near Lena. she almost forgot what was going on, she almost forgot about all of it when she saw Lena. She couldn't help but notice that Lena’s shoulders were slumped. There was something wrong. 

Kara placed a hand on Lena’s back as she came up next to her. She felt Lena lean into the touch, Lena gave her a small smile. There was a shadow in Lena’s eyes like something was wrong. Something was going on with Lena, Kara couldn't help but wonder if it was Veronica’s doing. 

“Lena? You ok?” Kara whispered, not wanting to draw anyone's attention to Lena. 

Letting out a breath Lena answered, “Some detectives stopped by the mansion after i left. They were asking about Lex, they are saying he is involved in the black market and possibly the death of one of the board members.” 

Suddenly Kara didn’t know what to say or what to do. Everything around the both of them was falling apart. Kara could barely control her powers, Lena’s brother was under investigation and Veronica was threatening to out both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought, I'm going to try and wrap some of this stuff together I know it's a lot going on and it seems fast but hopefully it will make more sense later.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes 
> 
>  
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN THE COMMENTS


End file.
